The Mummy
by Alrye
Summary: "No harm has ever came from reading a book." Well Yoh was about to learn the hard way that some books should never be read...
1. Prologue

Prologue

Thebes, City of the Living, was the crown jewel of Pharaoh Seti the First; home of Mar-ko, Seti's High Priest and Keeper of the Dead; birthplace of Je-ne, Seti's most beloved daughter. No man was allowed to touch her, for Seti would have them severely punished.

But that did not stop Mar-ko and Je-ne from secretly mfeeting night after night. The High Priest, a former slave captured from the North, was a pale man with hair as yellow as wheat and eyes as blue as the sky. Je-ne found his strange appearance irresistible and he felt the same. Je-ne was a beauty not of this world. Her hair was long and silver, shining like white in the sunlight, her skin was pale and soft like the petals of a lily, and her eyes were a bright red color, almost like blood.

Mar-ko believed she was a goddess bound to mortal flesh and told her he would find away to give her back her immortality so she may rule over Egypt instead of Seti, who seemed to be growing soft. Je-ne agreed and every night they would meet, pouring over tomes and scrolls. Je-ne told Mar-ko that she wanted him at her side for he was her guardian angel and he would be the only one capable of protecting her. He was all too happy to agree.

Je-ne walked down the halls, hardly any light to see by, but she knew where she was going. She was nude, save for intricate designs in kohl and powdery gold painted on her skin for she was to dance for Seti tonight. She walked into the room at the end of the hall she nodded to Mar-ko's followers, who bowed deeply and went to shut the doors. Mar-ko was bent over the desk, looking through a forbidden text that he stole from Seti's private Archive.

_"My protector... have the gods finally favored us?"_ she asked, coming to sit on the desk, smiling when he leaned towards her, drinking in the sight of his goddess eagerly, hand quivering as he reached out to touch her sacredness. _"My dear Mar-ko... do not touch... we cannot tonight for I'm painted..."_

He sighed and pulled away. He ached to touch her, but to do so with the paint would mean certain death. He turned back to the text and smiled as he showed her.

_"It is here... But I have not had time to study it, but I will. Be patient, my goddess, and I shall set you free."_ He purred and she sighed happily.

Not resisting it any longer, Mar-ko forgot he was not to touch her and touched her shoulders reverently, smearing the kohl and powder.

They jumped when the doors to the room opened with a bang and they could hear Seti speaking with the priests, demanding to know why they were in his private study. Mar-ko quickly hid away as Je-ne attempted to distract the Pharaoh so he may escape and not get caught. She sat like a statue, looking up at Amun-Dei, only turning her head to Seti when he stood before her.

They stared at one another for a while, love and adoration burning in Seti's eyes, but they widened and turned to anger as he snarled in rage, making her jump.

_"Who has dared to touch you?"_ He demanded, startling her even more when he pointed at her shoulders were the smears were.

She said nothing, staring at him as he glared at her, but before he could say or do anything further, his sword was stolen from him and he turned to see Mar-ko standing there, a cold smile on his pale face. But the first strike did not come from him; it came from his own knife, stolen by Je-ne. She stabbed him in the back, a sneer of contempt on her face. He screamed in pain, only for it to fall mute as his sword was forced into his stomach and out his upper back. Je-ne stabbed him once more through the heart as Mar-ko thrust the sword into his back.

They stood there breathing heavily, after the moment of bloodlust had passed, but gasped when they heard the Meiji ramming the doors, that the priests had sealed shut when the Pharaoh had stormed in. How could they have known and arrived so quickly! No one was permitted into this part of the palace! Je-ne thought quickly and turned to Mar-ko.

_"Go, flee!"_

_"No, not without you, my goddess!"_ He said panicked.

_"You must! Only you can bring me back from the dead!"_ She told him, before he leaned into her, breathing her scent one last time as she gasped at the feel of his warm breath on her face before his priests dragged him off and out of the room through a secret door. They ignored his angry shouts and struggles as they pulled him away.

He was gone just in time for the Meiji to finally make it into the room and gasp as they found their Pharaoh dead and only Je-ne standing there.

_"I am no longer his prize!"_ She drove the blade of the knife she still held into her heart, collapsing dead as the Meiji quickly took her and Seti to be prepared for mummification...

-Later that Night-

Mar-ko stole into her crypt and snatched her body before racing off into the desert, towards Hamunaptra, City of the Dead, Ancient burial place for the Sons of Pharaohs and the final resting place for the wealth of Egypt. Mar-ko and his followers dared the gods by going deep into the city where they took the Book of Anubis from its holy resting place. Je-ne's soul had been sent to the dark underworld and her organs placed in five Sacred Canopic jars.

Mar-ko's followers knelt in a circle around them chanting as he read from the Book of Anubis, watching as a pool of black water rippled and a dark shadow emerged from it, floating over to Je-ne's body and entering it. He smiled as Je-ne was brought back, gasping for air, but before he could complete the ritual, the Meiji stopped them. Mar-ko screamed as Je-ne's soul screeched and dove back into the water where it would be safe in the underworld.

The Meiji took Mar-ko's priests, mummified them and buried them in the walls of Hamunaptra while Mar-ko was sentenced to the Hom-Dai, an ancient and fearsome curse. They cut out his tongue and mummified him like the others, but instead of being buried in the walls, he was placed in a sarcophagus that had his name and protection spells chiselled off. He struggled even though he could not move and screamed when he felt scarabs being dumped onto him.

They sealed his sarcophagus and locked it in a second one before burying him at the base of Anubis, God of the Dead. Even though they knew Anubis would keep watch over Mar-ko for all eternity, they still felt it best to keep an eye on this land to make sure no one ever discovered him and set him free...

-3000 years later; Hamunaptra-

The air was dry, but the sun was blazing hot. He knelt at the wall with four hundred other men. They were facing down a band of thieves that had snuck up on them all. He glanced to his right, glaring at the blonde 'boy' beside him. He cursed the fools for not noticing the stranger amongst them. He was even more annoyed as to why she was here.

"Anna, you're nuts for coming out here..." He growled under his breath, glancing at the men shifting nervously around him.

"Aww... so mean, after all the fun we had?" she cooed, discretely touching his crotch.

He winced and focused forward, growling to himself. He hated himself for getting so drunk that he would sleep with, in the first place, a woman and secondly, Anna Kyoyama of all women. The girl thought after their one-night stand that he wanted her; hell the only reason he even got it up was because she sort of looked like a boy and was flat chested as hell. Not that he would say that to her face, least he wake up with his balls in one of set of her claws and his tongue in the other.

The captain looked at the advancing bandits, his eyes bulging, and took off on the only horse, abandoning his men to die out here at the hands of those bloodthirsty cutthroats. Hao, Anna and a few other stared in shock before Anna turned to him and grinned.

"Looks like someone got promoted, Captain Akira Hao..." she mocked as he growled.

"Hold your positions!" He bellowed over the roar of the bandits. "Steady! You with me Anna?"

"Of course, no one's getting my treasure, but me!" she said, though Hao could tell she was wavering. A coward at heart, she only ever threw herself into fights she knew she could win.

She was a treasure hunter, not a fighter and he wasn't all that shocked when she threw her gun at the man to her right and took off running. He sighed as he looked back at the bandits and gave the command to fire and in less than 3 seconds flat chaos ensued. His men and the bandits shot at will, killing whoever was in their way, be it friend or foe, as some took the chance to run into the desert as the others were driven back.

He snarled as he ditched his guns, the useless things having run out of bullets and with the madness surrounding him he couldn't reload. Good thing he had the foresight to bring his sword with him. The blade was made from a rare stone and could cut through just about anything. He fought off the bandits as he caught up with Anna, who dove into a door way and was waving at him to hurry up. He grunted and took off trying to catch up, but when a few bandits with guns showed up, Anna began to close the door.

"Anna! Anna; you don't dare- Anna open the door!" He yelled having crashed into it, but quickly took off again. He ran deeper into the ruins of Hamunaptra, trying to get away from the bandits, but ended up in a dead end.

'Oh what irony... I'm going to die before the God of the Dead...' He thought bitterly as he turned to face the bandits that had him surrounded. Dropping his prized weapon off to the side, he closed his eyes to await his fate. He'd rather not see his death, it'd save him some face in the afterlife.

He heard the clicks of the guns, bracing for it all, when suddenly the sand beneath his feet began to shift and tumble, the bandits took off screaming in Arabic, their horses wild and panicked as Hao scrambled to get away from the sand. He rolled away, snatching up his sword thinking it was quicksand, but gasped as he sat staring at it as a face appeared. It looked like it was screaming in pain. Freaked out by it, he got up and took off into the desert. He'd take his chances with the bandits than whatever was there.

As he jogged away, seeing as there was no one left alive or any animals to use as transport, he vaguely wondered if he'd be able to find the nearest nomadic tribe or maybe a town before he died out here. Suddenly he felt as if someone was watching him. Looking back he saw on a ridge, people on horses. He stared for a moment before taking off again. The people on the ridge watched the whole thing with passive faces.

**"Do we let him go?"** one asked.

**"Yes. Let the desert claim his body. As long as the creature remains undiscovered; we have nothing to worry about."** said the leader as the others nodded in silence...

-Night time; somewhere in Cairo-

It was dark, the window cracked open to let in a cool breeze. The figure on the bed shifted restlessly, moaning and trembling. They could hear it...

_"I'm coming... I'm coming... I'll find you... I'll find you... Death is only the beginning..."_

Someone was whispering on the wind and sweat poured down their body as the voice got louder and louder until it was screaming in their mind causing them to bolt up with a scream of their own. Scrambling from the bed, they ran out of their room. Blindly down the dark hall, fleeing the shifting shadows, and into a study, setting the fire in the fireplace and bringing light to the shadows that chased them. Seeing nothing was there, they quickly grabbed the pillow and blanket from the sofa and laid before the fire, watching the dancing shadows until sleep claimed them once more...

* * *

><p>Star: And so, it begins...<p>

Rye: We are now picking on Hao, again! And in case you haven't figured it out, this is Ottawa! *hugs Star* She changed her screenname, but it's still my partner in crime.

Hao: why the hell are we being dragged into this shit again?


	2. The Puzzle Box and the Beast?

Chapter One- 5 years later...

The City of Cairo was buzzing with life as natives and foreigners alike went about daily life. Automobiles drove to and fro, camels either grazed or walked about as venders and police went about their jobs, but in the National Museum of Egypt, no one was there minus a few workers and of course the Curator. In the Library, a young man stood on a ladder, a frighteningly large pile of books in his arms as he wobbled a bit on the ladder, seemingly unaware of his precarious state.

"Socrates..." He mumbled as he set the volumes on the shelf, but blinked his large brown eyes when he saw a book from a different section under the last volume. "Really now... this has Horo written all over it."

Sighing he quickly looked through the others and frowned, there were more in the pile that didn't belong. Quickly pulling them out, he got off the ladder and moved back to the M's section and put away Mummification and Rituals back before going to J and then B. As he was climbing the ladder he froze, a chilling draft wafted over his back, stirring his shoulder length chestnut brown hair. Looking around he caught a shadow on the wall. Frowning, he called out to it, hoping that it was either Ren or Horo.

"Ren? Are you back from Memphis already? Horohoro? I'm not in the mood for pranks today!" He called, getting down from the ladder and walking towards the hall. He blinked, it was the Mummy exhibit. Frowning, he sighed and rubbed his temples. Ren wasn't one to play pranks, Horohoro was and even then Horo wouldn't do it in this room, he was terrified by the mummies in the room. So who could it be?

"Faust-san?" He called again, looking around the box filled room. He jumped when a torch blew out from the hallway, another cold draft blowing through his thin dress shirt.

Sighing, he walked back to the hall, carefully picking his way around the boxes. Coming up to the torch, he pulled out a lighter and quickly lit the torch, but as soon as he did he came face to face with one of the mummies from the exhibit and screamed as he ran from the propped up corpse. He ran back into the exhibit, but screamed again when another popped up in his grave. The terrified young man jumped back away from the mummy, crashing into a few boxes that contained jars and other fragile items.

The deafening crash after that paled in comparison to the last scream uttered by the poor boy before he fainted right there...

He moaned, his head was hurting and his throat felt raw. He heard voices, one was low and whispery, but it sounded upset and firm. Was that Dr. Faust? The other voice sounded like his brother's. Slowly peeling open an eye, then the other he blinked. He was inside of the small medical room Dr. Faust had put in the back of the Museum. Slowly sitting up, he felt Faust's hands supporting him before he blinked his eyes and looked up confused.

"What-"

"You fainted, my dear boy... It seems your brother thought it would be fun to come here while drunk and scare you to near death... It seems in your panicked state you destroyed a few priceless items." Faust said, sighing almost forlornly at the loss of the items. "But I'm not angry with you, Yoh. If anything I'm upset with your brother."

"Sorry Yoh, didn't think you would freak out so much!" came his older brother's overzealous voice.

"Ryu..." Yoh hissed, eyes blazing before he reached up a hand and smacked his brother. "Are you trying to kill me or get me fired? Honestly, you're going to ruin my career like you've ruined yours!"

Faust laughed silently at the siblings. Deciding to let Yoh chew out his brother in piece, he went to see what they could salvage out of the destroyed jars.

"Oh come on, Yoh! I'm not that bad!" Ryu laughed a bit drunkenly. "Besides... I like playing in the dirt as much as you do... Lookie here! I've a got a gift for you!"

Yoh sighed, his head pounding already from the oncoming lecture he would have to undoubtedly deliver to his OLDER brother for the millionth time in a month.

"Ryu, please stop bringing me junk from every Tom, Dick and Harry who comes to you with a sob story about their so-called family heirlooms!" Yoh sighed, rubbing at his forehead, grumbling about junk piling up and re-categorizing the library since he was sure someone, namely Horohoro, messed everything up once more.

"Aha!" Ryu cried, pulling out a strange octagon shaped box of some sort. It was no bigger than the size of his fist. "I got it on a dig down in…ah… Thebes. It was buried near some decapitated statue. I think it was Horus judging by the chest size... or was it Anubis?"

Yoh drowned out his brother's voice, his eyes wide and shining with that glint that said he was curious and his curiosity tended to lead them to the greatest finds in history, or into trouble. He read the small carvings carefully before he noticed something odd. They didn't match up. Ryu, having noted that his brother was ignoring him, watched as Yoh began to twist the odd little box and they both gasped when it shifted. When the images matched up, the top suddenly opened and looked jagged, almost like the teeth on a key. But inside the heart of the strange 'key' there was a piece of ancient parchment.

"Ryu... you found this on a dig?" Yoh asked, having somehow heard what his brother was saying even when he'd tuned him out. "Not to get your hopes up, but I think you found something..."

Ryu's eyes widened before he began to ask questions as Yoh carefully unfolded the parchment to see that it was a map made from rare, no longer in existence, ink and kohl. The lines were perfect and the tiny writing showed them the kingdoms of Ancient Egypt, most of which have been lost to time and the savage, lifeless desert. But there, nearly taking up half of the map, was a large temple or a city.

"Ryu..." Yoh called out, shaking like a leaf as he looked up and smiled widely. "It's a map to Hamunaptra!"

Ryu blinked, confused. Yoh rolled his eyes and got up. He headed out of the medical room and headed to Faust's office just down the hall. The blonde man was reading up on mummification as his fingers lingered on a skull sitting lovingly on a pillow to his left. Ryu shivered. The man was nice and all, sometimes scary when he got upset, but he creeped him out because who the hell keeps their late wife's remains and fondles them in public?

"Hmm? Up and about I see... How is your head?" Faust asked, looking worriedly at Yoh.

"I'm fine, thank you... I have a hard head thankfully." Yoh joked before he set down the little puzzle box and the map. "Ryu found these on a dig. I got the little box to open and it looks like a Key of some sort... See the Sacred Scarab? It's the Symbol of Seti the First."

"Who's Seti the First?" Ryu asked, blinking.

"He was one of the greatest Pharaohs recorded in history, not to mention the richest of them all." Yoh answered.

"Rich? How rich?"

"Buying all of Japan five times over." Faust spoke up, looking at the map closely. He pulled out a set of glasses, carefully reading the map as Yoh pointed out all the little inkings that dated the map as well as proving the authenticity of the map. "Well indeed it looks legit, but I don't think you should put too much heart into this... I know you wish to honor your mother and father's last wishes, but I would never allow you to travel out into Hell's Kitchen just to find nothing but shattered hopes and dreams."

Yoh pouted, looking like a kicked puppy as Faust laughed softly, petting his head. Ryu on the other hand protested when he saw that Faust had accidently set the map on fire. Snatching it and patting out the flames he gasped and glared at the sheepish blonde.

"You burnt off the part with Hamunaptra!" He accused.

"I'm sorry... But I think it's for the best. Besides your parents would never want you two to travel the desert unguided... That map is ancient, there's no telling where you'll end up if you try to follow it... Now then, Ryu, I would like it very much if you left. After your little stunt earlier, it safe to say I wish to keep what's left of the exhibit from being destroyed. Yoh, if you'll please finish in the Library. I would very much appreciate it..."

They nodded and left as Faust smiled warmly, then frowned down at his dog, the German Shepherd whined, resting his head on his lap.

"Frankensteiny, I worry about those two... I hope they don't chase after this one... I'm sure that Mikihisa and Keiko would be furious if I allowed their boys to go on a wild goose chase..." He sighed, petting his dog. "Eliza, you'd agree with me wouldn't you?" He asked the skull, smiling at it before turning back to the book he was reading...

~The next day~

Yoh was completely lost; his brother said he got the puzzle box during a dig. Why in the gods' names where they at a prison? He felt frightened, the guards sneered and spit at their feet, a few of them grinned lecherously at him and the prisoners where no different, though a few were begging them for mercy or to set them free.

"Ryu, you lied!"

"I lie to everyone, what makes you so special?" Ryu asked, holding Yoh close, glaring at the head Guard that was eying Yoh a bit too closely for his tastes.

"I'm your brother!" Yoh snapped, stopping to cross his arms over his chest and tap his foot impatiently at his brother.

"Right, that just makes you all the more gullible." Ryu laughed, only to hiss in pain when Yoh stomped on his foot, grinding his heel down on his toes. "Ouch!"

"Come, come!" Said the man, dressed in the colors of the head warden of the prison and toting some very serious burn scars on his face. "When I heard you were coming, I asked our dear friend why he was here and you know what he told me?"

"No, Mr. Mendel..." Yoh said, a bit worried.

"He said all he wanted was a good time!" He laughed before a brawl caught his attention and he quickly went to break it up, leaving Yoh and Ryu to stand before the barred cell as two large guards came out, struggling with what Yoh could only describe as a wild beast.

Black wild hair and filthy, the man smelt bad and had an unsightly beard growing making him look that much worse. The guards threw him into the bars, his head connecting painfully with the wrought metal. Yoh winced in sympathetic pain, before he cleared his throat. The man was glaring at the guards, muttering in French for a moment before turning to face them.

"Who the hell are you? Huh, who's the Fruitcup?"

"Huh, Fruitcup?" Yoh asked, blinking a bit slowly, not sure he followed as Ryu seemed to bristle before paling and then putting on a charming smile.

"I'm just one of the local Missionary chaps, you know, spreading the good word and all... Uhh, this is my little brother, Yoh..." Ryu said, a bit hastily.

"Huh, do I know you? You look kinda familiar..." The man said, squinting a bit.

"Huh, oh no... I just have one of those- OOF!" Ryu was punched quick, but hard, and wound up lying on the ground in a daze as the guards hit the man hard, but he hardly flinched as he hissed lightly from the hits.

"Uhh... um... excuse me... my brother and I seemed to have stumbled across your puzzle box-"

"No." the man said, cutting off and stopping Yoh instantly. "You've come to ask me about Hamunaptra. The City of the Dead."

Yoh had the decency to blush a bit, dropping his gaze as he got closer to the man, pulling off his hat to cover their faces so they could talk a bit more privately. The blush deepening as he bit his lip out of nervousness before looking up into dark brown eyes similar to his own.

"Well... yes; Do- do you think... you- you could tell me? You know, how to get there, exactly?"

"Sure... I can tell you... I was there, so I know it pretty well." the man said, giving him a charming smile.

"You where actually there?" Yoh asked, shocked.

"That's how I found that little box. Well, me and 400 other men and the bandits..." the man said, his eyes going distant as if he were lost in thought before he shook his head and crooked a finger to get Yoh closer. "Want to know where to go?"

Yoh nodded getting as close as he dared to the man, his nose wrinkling a bit at the foul smell of an unwashed body, but otherwise was not bothered to be so close to the potentially dangerous man. As he was nearly arm's reach from the bars, a hand shot out, catching him by the jaw and suddenly his eyes were nearly falling out of his head as he realized that the man was kissing him, hard and nearly painful before he was yanked back by the guards.

"THEN GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" He yelled as he was dragged off.

"Wha- where are they going!" Yoh asked, still in shock.

Cebin Mendel looked Yoh over with a critical eye as he smirked. "To be hanged... Apparently he had a VERY good time."

Yoh felt his cheeks heat up and then glared at the man for insinuating he was some kind of whore. He demanded to see the hanging and Cebin was all too happy to show him. They were soon sitting in a box as down below them was a crudely made set of gallows. Prisoners, former soldiers and even a few civilians were protesting the hanging, going as far as to try and push their way to the gallows, but in the in end shied away at the guns being aimed at them, though never silencing their voices. Yoh sat in the cool shade, eyes wide as he tried to think of something, anything to save the man's neck.

"I'll pay you 100 pounds to set him free!" He begged.

"I'd pay 100 just to see the pig squirm while hanging."

"150!" Yoh cried out.

"No... Ah, any last words?" Cebin mocked the man as the executioner got ready to pull the lever.

"300!" Yoh cried, eyes nearly bulging from his sockets as the man looked at him with wary eyes.

"Hold on!" Cebin called, liking the sound of that; maybe he could sweeten the deal a bit more. After all he'd be a fool not to sample such a pretty young man. "What else? I am a very lonely man, you know..."

Yoh squealed when he felt the man's hand touching his inner thigh. Face blood red, eyes blazing hell fire, but with his mouth in a pout, it ruined the effect. Yoh slapped his hand off and growled in warning. Cebin didn't like to be denied and even worse the prisoners were laughing at him. He ordered the man's death, but as he dropped, his neck did not snap. So now they had to watch him strangle to death. The prisoners were near rioting as they tried to storm the gallows. Yoh gasped before he got a brilliant idea.

"He knows where to find the City of the Dead. He can take us to Hamunaptra and help us find the riches Seti buried there!" Yoh said.

"You lie!" Cebin said, eyes wide as Yoh looked aghast.

"I would never!" Yoh yelled indignantly before shaking his head. "If you set him free, you'll get 20%!"

"50." Cebin said.

"25." Yoh said, smirking. He was a master at haggling.

"40."

"30." Yoh said.

"35!" Cebin said and Yoh jump up with a triumphant smile.

"DEAL!"

Cebin's face fell before he muttered a few choice words and ordered for the man to be cut down. The man fell to the ground coughing and gagging, before he looked up balefully at the balcony, wondering what the hell happened to get the bastard to set him free at the last possible second. But that thought died away when he saw the triumphant smile on the young man's face. His brown eyes glittering mischiviously...


	3. 1000 to the team that gets there first!

Chapter 2

Akira Hao was in a good mood, a rare thing since his experiences at Hamunaptra two years ago. He was a free man, though the bruises around his throat were a constant reminder of how close he'd come to death. Although, they were also a reminder of the boy, no, the young man who had saved his life.

Hao had been a bit startled when the boy, who could have been his brother, walked in, asking all those questions and then saved him from a hanging. Of course Hao knew that all him and his tall, thief of a brother wanted was the way to Hamunaptra, but that didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun with the pretty young man along the way. He spotted the two brothers with their heads together by a small boat waiting to head off. With a small smirk he sauntered over.

%&%&%&%

Yoh looked around the Giza port, anxious to be underway. "Are you sure he'll show up?"

"Of course." Replied Ryu. "He's Japanese, like us. He may look like a bit of a scoundrel, but he's as good as his word."

Yoh snorted. "Well I think he's filthy, rude, vulgar-"

"Anyone I know?" The amused, masculine voice made Yoh whirl and his eyes widened as his breath caught in his throat. The man standing before him was clean-shaven, his long black hair clean and flowing. He had been scrubbed free of the many layers of dirt to reveal sun-kissed skin and soft-looking full lips peeled back from white teeth as he grinned. What struck Yoh the most was how similar they looked to each other.

"Ah... um... hello." Yoh said, mind still boggling at the fairy tale-like transformation that seemed to have taken place. He was suddenly shy under the man's intense scrutiny. Ryu however had no such reservations.

"Wonderful day for an adventure, eh Akira-san?" He said, shaking Hao's hand vigorously. Hao gave him a suspicious look and checked his pockets.

"Yeah, wonderful." He said in a tone of foreboding. Yoh found his voice again then.

"Akira-san," He said sternly, bringing Hao's attention back to him. "can you look me in the eyes and assure me that this isn't some kind of trick on your part, because if it is-"

Hao stepped closer, staring Yoh right in the eyes. Yoh felt a little intimidated, but didn't back down, glaring at Hao. "All I can tell you is that my garrison believed in this place so damned much that we marched all the way across the desert and when we got there all we found was sand and blood." Hao stared Yoh down until the ship's whistle blew. "I'll take your bags."

Yoh stepped back as Hao gripped his belongings, unconsciously admiring the easy strength the slightly taller man displayed. Yoh's eyes tracked him as he marched up the gangplank.

"Yes, yes," Ryu intoned, having seen the looks that had passed between the two of them. "Filthy, rude, vulgar, nothing to like there at all." Yoh gave him a look. He grunted as something smelly brushed past him. He looked on in dismay at Cebin, the warden.

"A good morning to all." He said with a lecherous look at Yoh.

"Oh no, what are you doing here?" Yoh moaned, giving him a disgusted look.

"Protecting my investment, of course." He answered, walking up the gangplank. Yoh and Ryu shared a look and then resignedly walked up the gangplank as well. Soon the boat was underway...

%&%&%&%

Yoh sighed, they has spent three days on the steam boat heading to a smaller city near Memphis. From there they had to travel by horse back into the desert. He remembered the sit down they had; Cebin insisting they know what to expect before getting there. Hao told them that this was the fastest method he knew of besides flying there and he doubted they'd be able to rent a plane big enough for all of them. And for three day, the image of Hao's wild eyes as he kissed him plagued his mind. In all honesty he shouldn't put so much thought or expectations into it, but then again it had been his first kiss. Leaning on the railing, he let the wind rustle through his hair, causing a calming stir to happen...

Hao finally ditched Cebin, the warden had been on his ass since they got on the boat. The man went on and on about how different they were. But what he failed to realize, Yoh wasn't some common whore to jump into anyone's bed. He felt kinda bad to steal his first kiss, but he wasn't expecting the younger man to actually save his life. And a promise is a promise, he was going back to hell just so that young man could play explorer for a few days and then bring him back; though he did plan on getting a little more than some money. He was passing the crowded deck and spotted a familiar head of green.

"So, you finally got out of your office, professor?" He called, dropping a heavy hand on the younger man's shoulder.

Said man jumped, causing a group of men to draw guns, they calmed down seeing he wasn't causing trouble. He spotted Ryu and said male stood patting his shoulder, laughing as he asked him to join them.

"Akira Hao... I see you're still wandering these lands..."

"Hey, I was raised here, what can I say?" He shrugged. "What are you doing here, Deithel? I thought you were too busy to 'play in the sand' as you put it."

"We're going to find Hamunaptra! Got us a guide to show us the way! And Prof. here is gonna help us find the treasure." Said a man, dealing out the deck of cards for their poker game. "How about a bet? Say, 1000 dollars to the first team to make it there first?"

"Who are you? It's only fair since you know me." Hao said.

"Lucky!" The man said, grinning as he puffed up his chest. "What do you say?"

"And what makes you think I'm going to Hamunaptra?"

The group, even the professor, pointed at Ryu. Figures.

Rolling his eyes and mentally strangling the moron, he smiled and accepted the bet. He slapped a hand down hard on Ryu's shoulder, squeezing it hard in a silent promise not to lose anymore of the money before he bid them farewell.

"To the win... See you Lyserg." Hao called, waving a hand.

"I'm sure you will, Hao." Lyserg said, snorting as he went back to his book.

Hao kept walking, one charge was gambling; now to find the other. He found the cargo/stable area of the boat and sure enough, Yoh was leaning on the rail, dozing with the breeze. He laughed as he dropped his bag down, startling the slighter male. Yoh looked at him with wide eyes, before relaxing and taking a seat.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you..." Hao said.

"Startled me? The only thing that startles me, Akira-san, is your manners." Yoh said, sounding a bit snobbish, but that was because he was feeling confused about the man. One minute he was suave and charming, the next he was like the beast he first met. Rinse and repeat.

"Heh, sorry, Princess, if I don't live up to your standards. I'm just a mercenary. My job is to get you there in one piece and bring you back in one piece." Hao stated, opening the bag to show enough weapons to supply a small town.

"Uhh... I'm sorry; did I miss something? Are we going into battle or something?"

"There's something out there... beneath the sand... Whatever it is, I want to be ready for it." Hao said, picking up a medium sized sword made out of stone.

Yoh nervously looked at the knives, sticks of TNT and a few pistols before he stood up and moved away from the table. He's wasn't a fan of fighting, though he did learn a bit to protect himself. Thinking that there was a bit more than the three of them could handle, he was starting to get second thoughts about doing this without the proper team.

"You have nothing to worry about… I'm here to protect you and your brother. You focus on your little dig, and I'll focus on the bandits that think they can sneak up on us." Hao assured him.

Yoh sighed, running a shaky hand through his hair before he looked at Hao and finally asked, "Um… back in the prison…. Uhh,why did you kiss me?"

"I was about to be hanged; I figured you weren't a total loss-" Hao was cut off by a slap to the face as Yoh stormed off.

"You insensitive beast!" Yoh yelled as he stomped away.

Hao stood there for a moment, his hand touching his stinging cheek. He hadn't meant to come off as insensitive, though it was kind of the truth. He snapped to attention when he heard a short cry of pain and noted a shadow on the wall to his left. Narrowing his eyes, he grabbed a knife and snuck up quietly to the large pile of crates before reaching behind it and yanking the person out of hiding. Upon seeing blonde hair and a familiar beaded necklace, he sneered.

"Why if it isn't my good friend, Kyoyama Anna… Let me guess you're taking the Americans to Hamunaptra… Are you going to ditch them there too?" Hao asked, still livid about being left to by the cowardly bitch.

"Aww, is that anyway to greet your lover?" Anna cooed, though she was sneering at him. "Or did prison turn you into a cock whore?"

"It would take one to know one right?" Hao shot right back, smirking when she turned red and sputtered incomprehensibly. "See my twin over there? He saved my neck from the hang man's noose."

Anna turned to stare in shock at a paler, more innocent looking version of Hao petting a camel's head before he seemed to sense they were looking at him. Turning he stared at the two, waving at Hao as a sign of goodnight before walking off to the cabins. Anna shook her shock off and glanced at Hao, seeing the longing in his eyes. She mentally snarled, even as she outwardly laughed.

"You always did think with your cock, don't you Hao?" She asked, laughing a bit.

Hao started laughing as well, letting her go and wrapping his arm around her like he would a good buddy. They walked a few feet before Hao grabbed her by the front of her shirt and threw her overboard.

"Goodbye, Annie." He called.

Anna on the other hand struggled in the water, kicking and shouting death threats to Hao as the boat kept rolling a long against the current. But as Hao turned to gather his things, he saw odd foot prints, wet foot prints. Looking over the side he saw Anna still in the water, so how did those get there?

* * *

><p>Star: Yay cliffies!<p>

Rye: You know the deal by now! Reviews please!


	4. Hao: 1 Anna: 0

Chapter Three

Yoh had just gotten on his night pants and shirt and was combing his hair while trying to go over a few of his papers for the Bimbridge Scholars, but no matter how he tried to concentrate his mind kept going back to the kiss. Finally having enough, he slammed his comb down and closed his eyes. He'd been on edge for months, he was losing sleep and getting jumpy.

He could almost hear that whispering voice in his ears again, the same one that said it was coming. Opening his eyes gain, he looked at his face. He was beginning to look like Dr. Faust; his skin was paling, dark bags were starting to become visible under his eyes. Maybe this dig will help him solve the mystery of what as keeping him up at night. With a sigh he bent down to pick up the book that fell from his dresser and stood up as he set it back down, but gasped when he saw someone standing behind him.

He spun fast, but not fast enough as he was soon pinned down against the sofa in his room with the man's hand around his mouth to prevent him from screaming for help while the other held up a long, cruel looking knife to just over his pulse point. Yoh went limp, eyes wide with fear as his hands grasped at the one over his mouth.

"Where's the map?" The man asked, grazing the knife over the trembling flesh as Yoh's eyes went to his bed where the map sat innocently. The man followed his gaze and smirked. "And the Key?"

Yoh blinked; Key? What key? But before he had a change to think or try and answer, his cabin door was kicked in and Hao held up his pistols to the man that was now using Yoh as a human shield. Yoh gulped, the knife was dangerously close to his throat as the man shifted around the room with him and Hao was forced to move away from the door or the man would kill Yoh.

But the window to the room opened abruptly as another man dressed like the other, both wearing black robes of some kind, began firing at Hao. Hao ducked the shots and popped off three in the man's chest, but it would seem the man hit the oil lamp on the wall and started as fire in the room. Yoh grabbed the candle off the table and threw it back in the man's face, the hot wax burning him and blinding him as he got away from him and ran to Hao.

"Let's go!" Hao yelled, dragging him from the room.

"My god! I forgot the map!" Yoh cried, turning to go grab it, but Hao grabbed his arm and pulled him along.

"Relax, I got it right here." He said pointing the butt of the gun to his temple. "I'm the map remember?"

"Oooh, that's comforting." Yoh groaned, knowing that if this man got killed they were sunk.

Hao held tight to Yoh's arm as he walked through the now burning ship, shooting more the black robed men as He grabbed his weapons bag, his sword strapped to his belt, shoving it into Yoh's arms as he hid behind a wall. Yoh gasped as a line of holes were blown into the wall, steadily getting closer and closer to Hao's head. Finally he grabbed the man's shirt and yanked him out of the way of the last bullet hole and Hao frowned, eyes blazing as he jumped around the corner and opened fire.

Ryu on the other hand was looking desperately for Yoh, running into his brother's burning room he sighed when he wasn't in there burning to death, but gasped as he saw the little puzzle box was laying there in the room. He quickly grabbed it, but gasped when the man with the knife, now on fire, came at him, swinging at his face and throat as he backed away. He was soon trapped between an open gap in the railing and the man.

The man smiled cruelly, getting ready to kill Ryu, but was shot multiple times by Lucky and his men, Lyserg was cowering in their midst, ducking his head. The men then turned back around to their other gun fight, whooping and hollering.

"Americans…." Ryu sighed, then smirked as he held up the puzzle box and a bag of jewels he nicked off the now dead man. "I must say, that was a close call, chaps, but did I panic? No-" He yelped as an explosion knocked him overboard.

Yoh and Hao finally got to where everyone was jumping ship, Hao tossed his weapons bag first before sweeping Yoh up into his arms.

"I hope you can swim, Fruitcup!" Hao said as he got ready to throw Yoh over the side.

"Of course I can swim, if the occasion calls for it!" Yoh shrieked, panicked when Hao gave him a deadly serious face.

"It calls for it." With that he tossed him over the side and was about to join him when Cebin ran up to him.

"Akira! What are going to do!" The burned man cried.

"Stay here, I'll get help!" Hao said, mentally smirking as Cebin nodded and then he jumped into the water.

It took Cebin a whole of two minutes to realize he had been duped and he let out a war cry of shorts, distinctly sounding like he was crying out God's name in Arabic as he jumped into the water. He swam to shore not long after to see Hao helping Yoh up as Ryu's hair hung down like black tentacles as he muttered about not having his trademark pompadour.

"HEY! ASSWIPE!" Shouted a female voice. Hao growled and looked up to see Anna as she grinned widely. "It seems to me that I've got all the horses!"

"HEY ANNIE!" Hao called back just as annoyingly, but his grin was out of sheer smugness. "It seems to me that you're on the wrong side of the River!"

Anna sucked her teeth, but then suddenly looked closer at the bank across from her to the one behind her and began to curse almost colorfully in Hungarian and in Japanese as Hao laughed, pulling Yoh out of the freezing water, deciding to stop and see an old friend that was near the area…

-Some time later; Nomadic tribe settlement-

Hao growled, jerking his thumb at Ryu to pay the little Arab that he'd been bartering with for camels. He knew he'd agreed to too much, but they were in a hurry. He yanked the reins out of the Arab's hand, frowning in distaste at the four large, smelly animals. He would have preferred horses; they weren't so temperamental.

"Can't believe the price for these fleabags." Ryu said, wrinkling his nose as he accepted one of the camels from Hao.

"Hey, could have gotten them for free, all we would have had to do was give them your brother."

"Yes, awfully tempting, wasn't it?" Ryu said with a tipsy grin. Just then Yoh emerged from one of the tents, dressed head to toe in soft black material. The shy, tentative smile that was directed Hao's way made his heart skip a couple beats.

"Yeah..." He said vaguely in answer to Ryu's question as Yoh walked up.

"Can you believe they tried to convince me into women's clothes?" He said lightly.

"I can see why they would." Hao answered. Yoh's face twisted into a frown and he hit Hao in the chest and snatched one of the camels away from him. Hao rubbed at his chest and shook his head, what he wanted to say never seemed to come out right when it came to the younger man. Ryu wisely said nothing.

In no time at all they were saddled up and on their way. Yoh seemed to get over his irritation fairly quickly, but it might have been the fact that they were finally back underway to Hamunaptra. "Never liked camels." Ryu commented, wiping his brow with a handkerchief. "They smell, they bite, they spit, disgusting."

Hao was watching Cebin gnawing at a chicken leg, grease running down his burned face. "Yeah, disgusting." He resolved to never, ever be that repulsive in front of Yoh.

"Well, I think they're cute." Yoh declared, oblivious, and scratched his camel's head. Hao smiled indulgently at him, but Yoh looked away crossly. Hao growled to himself.

Later on as the moon shone above them, turning the desert into an alien wasteland on Hao was awake, scanning the dunes. Ryu's head bobbed comically as he slept and Cebin snored loud enough to wake the dead. Beside him Yoh slept away and suddenly leaned to the side so that he was in danger of falling off.

Hao caught him with one hand and pushed him back up into the saddle, managing not to wake him. He took the opportunity to run his thumb over one of Yoh's cheeks. He was very pretty, his long lashes and heart-shaped face sweet and soft. 'You're too good for me.' Hao thought to himself. 'But I think I'm falling for you, and it makes me tongue-tied. Could you even love me back if I tried?'

He watched Yoh's sleeping face for a long moment before the hairs on the back of his neck prickled; they were being watched.

Hooded black eyes regarded the little train of camels heading closer and closer to the secret he and his brethren had worked hard to keep hidden. "This one is strong." He said with some surprise, recognising the man that was still awake. The man looked up at them, and dark eyes narrowed in recognition. The man was similar looking to him and his brethren, making him wonder...


	5. We made it!

Chapter Four

The pale, pre-morning light cast shadows amongst the cliffs and dunes. Hao was on edge still, thanks to the horse riders on the dunes and cliffs that had kept pace with them all night. They'd disappeared with the light, but Hao could still feel their eyes, watching. He touched his sword, and his guns, as though reassuring himself.

"Mmm..." Yoh groaned and blinked open his eyes. He yawned, stretching lightly. He looked terribly cute, half-asleep and rubbing at his eyes.

"Did you sleep well?" Hao asked cordially.

"Well, it would have been better, except for someone snoring." Ryu replied, giving Cebin a pointed look.

"I do not snore!" The scarred warden protested. Ryu and Cebin argued on as they stopped on a rise. The whinny of horses stopped conversation and the Americans, along with several Arab workers, and, Hao groaned internally, Anna rode up.

"Well, a good morning." Anna said maliciously. Hao didn't answer her, he simply leaned forward in the saddle and waited for the sun.

"Well, what are waiting for?" Lucky demanded impatiently. "I got a thousand dollars to win!"

"Patience, gentlemen." Anna said in annoyance.

Yoh watched Hao's face as they waited. The dark eyes scanned the sands, as though seeing something only he could see. He wondered how many friends Hao had lost here and suddenly felt bad about dragging the man out here, to this place that probably only held bad memories to him. Hao's eyes shifted and he smiled at Yoh slightly, making his heart beat a little faster.

"Watch." Hao whispered as the sun began to rise. Yoh turned and his breath caught in his throat as the heat and the light created a strange mirage that settled into the shape of a collection of stately, old buildings against the cliffs.

"Hamunaptra." Yoh breathed.

"Here we go again." Hao muttered beside him. The Americans voiced a yell of triumph and spurred on their horses. Yoh's party were a beat behind them, urging their camels into something more than a slow shamble.

Hao found himself neck-and-neck with Anna. She snarled at him and began to hit him with her riding crop. Hao grabbed at it and yanked it out of her hand, pulling her off her horse in the same instant. She tumbled to the ground and Hao laughed.

"See you later, Annie!"

Yoh urged his camel faster, feeling his blood surging. He'd never felt such an adrenaline rush before. He managed to catch up to Hao and gave him a wild, exhilarated smile, which Hao returned, dazzling him. Then Yoh's camel decided it wanted to go faster and he grabbed the saddle pummel as he passed Hao, seeing the man give him a bemused look as he did so. Yoh turned his attention back to the steadily growing form of Hamunaptra and let out a crow of triumph as he was first through into the ruins, Hao not very far behind.

He stopped his camel and dismounted, running over to Hao and throwing his arms around him in his excitement. "We made it!" He laughed. Hao smiled down at him and Yoh became acutely aware of how close they were and how soft Hao's lips looked. He pushed himself away and dusted off his clothes, calming his racing heart. "Thank you, Akira-san, we couldn't have done it without you."

"No problem." Hao replied, trying not to feel disappointed. For a moment he thought he was going to get a kiss...

The sun was barely at the mid morning point when everyone had set up their camp sites and began their digging. Lucky and his boys watched the Arab workers work like an assembly line under Lyserg's strict, but precise commands. Removing rocks from an entryway as Anna stood on the top of the door frame with him, keeping a sharp eye on them.

"Hey... do you think they know anything we don't?" Venstar asked, nodding at Yoh's little group over by Anubis's Statue.

Lyserg sneered, Yoh was only a boy still; too green to know his left from his right.

"They are led by a child; what does a child know?" He asked in return...

Hao braided the rope tightly with Ryu's help as Cebin helped Yoh clean off a strange disk of some kind. When the rope was secure and ready, Hao jumped into the whole they made and landed in a very dark crypt, or hole; he had no idea. Moving out of the way he let Yoh slide down followed by his brother and Cebin.

"Okay, Yoh, you've lost it..." Ryu said.

"Relax silly, there's a reason I told you to catch the light with the other disk... Now let me see here..." Yoh walked just out of sight and then they heard him say, "And God said, 'Let there be Light.' See gentlemen?"

They all blinked in amazement when Yoh moved a disk just the slightest bit and suddenly an entire room almost as large as a small house was lit up from a line of disk. Ryu whistled, impressed as Cebin asked how that was possible.

"Ancient Egyptians had a fascination for magic and boobytraps. This is a very simple, but still complicated trick. Catching the light at just the right angle to brighten up to 7 rooms. So shall we begin?" Yoh asked as they began to walk down a lone hall behind them.

As they walked slowly, following Yoh's advice not to lift their feet least they step on a hidden switch and set off a boobytrap or even worse, cause a collapse that could kill them. Hao took the lead, a gun in hand, torch leveled with his head while Ryu and Yoh followed behind Cebin behind them. They all stopped suddenly hearing a strange high chittering sound. They all looked behind them then in front of them when they heard it again, but this time closer.

"The hell was that!" Cebin hissed, pulling out his gun, turning back behind in case something or someone snuck up behind them.

"Sounded like... bugs..." Hao said teasingly, recalling how Cebin pestered him about bugs while they were setting up.

"What?" Cebin hissed.

Yoh rolled his eyes and turned back to him, "Bugs, he said it sounded like bugs!"

"Bugs? I hate bugs! You said there were no bugs!" Cebin yelled in a hushed tone.

Hao rolled his eyes as they finally exited the tunnel and into a room. Seeing some old torch stands about the room he quickly went to light them as Yoh walked over to the statue and smiled.

"We've found Anubis's legs..." He said as read some of the heretic carvings. "We can start here, if we find nothing, we can look in a different location. But I believe the Book of Amun Ra is buried somewhere around here, or so says the Bimbridge Scholars."

"The Book of Amun Ra?" Hao asked. "You never said anything about looking for it."

"Really? Must've slipped my mind in all the excitement... I've always wanted to find it; my mother would tell me stories about it and all it's splendor." Yoh said, smiling happily at a fond memory. "I've always wanted to read it."

"So the fact that it's made out of solid gold doesn't interest you?" Hao asked almost incredulously.

"You know your History!" Yoh said with admiration. Maybe Hao wasn't so much a beast, but more intelligent-

"I know my treasure." Hao stated.

Never mind. Yoh looked at the carvings once more, but jumped when he heard something from down the hall. Gasping, he looked at Hao. Said man grabbed his arm and pulled him behind him as Ryu and Cebin jumped behind them, guns in hand while Hao pulled out a second gun. Slowly the group inched around the giant statue's base towards the sound, planning to get the jump on whoever was coming to do them harm. Hao breathed a second to steady his nerves before they jumped around the corner, guns aimed at the faces of the Americans as the Americans had theirs aimed at them. It took a second for them to realize this and they all slowly dropped their guns, laughing a bit.

"Hello gentlemen." Yoh said smiling softly as Lyserg snorted tersely.

"What are you doing here?" Lyserg asked, a bit peeved that this boy found the room faster than he did.

"Well we came in from the roof." Yoh said. "Um, are you passing through?"

"No. We're digging here." Lyserg said, smirking superiorly at Yoh. "Little boys should go play in the sand box and leave the digging to the real men."

Yoh's smile dropped so fast Ryu thought his brother would fall over. Yoh rarely lost his smile, but then again the green haired prick did just insult him. Feeling his eye tick, Ryu stepped up to the prick, but got a face full of guns, but still didn't back down.

"Listen here, asshole, we got here first! You showed up after us! Besides we're doing this to further our research!" Ryu said, glaring at the man.

"Research? Ohh and are you with the Egyptology Society? Or perhaps the National Historians Association?" Lyserg asked, before his snide smirk got just a bit nastier. "Or perhaps you're thieves hoping to steal rare treasures?"

Hao snarled and pointed his gun at him while everyone else reacted more or less the same. Yoh quickly stepped between them, placing his hands on the guns and lightly pushing them down.

"Now, now boys. Put those away and let's play nicely, ne?" He asked, a sweet, but sly smile on his face. "I'm sure there are other places to dig."

Ryu blinked, but noted that Yoh had kicked a few pebbles into a hole in the floor. He lowered his gun before snorting something about green haired men with their heads up their asses. Lyserg's face colored and Hao laughed, putting his own gun away as Cebin lowered his own after a moment more. Yoh nodded and directed them back into the hall they first entered through, but turned to the men and smiled at them.

"Happy digging, but do be careful, I'd hate to be trapped down here."

Lyserg stared after them before he sputtered angrily, calling out, "Stupid child! As if I'd be foolish enough to do so!"

All that greeted him was Ryu's laughter and Hao singing a British song, mockingly...


	6. Ancient Egyptians are smart bastards

After careful navigating the maze like structure, they came to a prepping room for mummification. Yoh felt almost giddy with the discovery, which made the three older men step back a bit, worrying if the boy was well in his head. Ryu whispered to them saying Yoh's boss, Dr. Faust, had an unhealthy fascination with death and anything and everything that deals with it. He even told them the man carried around his late wife's remains and on occasion fondles them.

Hao shuddered as Cebin quickly left, muttering about going back to their camp site to make sure they had enough supplies. Hao lit the torches in the room and then took out a few tools he had the foresight to swipe from the American as revenge for kicking them out of their room, tossing one to Ryu, they both began to dig upwards with Yoh's careful instructions.

"If I'm right, we should be just under Anubis, so if we did straight up, we will be able to get the Book of Amun-Ra right from under their noses! " Yoh said. Attempting to help with a small almost gardening sized spade in hand.

Hao laughed a little; who knew that Yoh was a vindictive little bitch. Ryu shook his head, moving off to find something worth stealing while Hao did all the work. After all they were paying good money to do this for them. Finding some rocks, Ryu began to play golf with them, practicing for when they'd finally go back home to Japan. Ryu didn't look it, but he was a pretty famous chef and a few of his clientele loved to invite him to golf games or tournaments to talk about private parties or catering for an event. He hit a large rock that hit the far wall, ricocheting off it and hitting a beam that in turn caused the roof to collapse behind Hao and something large and heavy fell down.

"Oopsie..." He said, looking worriedly from the large object to an annoyed Hao and a startled Yoh.

"What is that..." Hao asked, trying to divert the urge to smash Ryu's head in.

"It's a... sarcophagus! Buried at the base of Anubis? Ohh he must be someone very important-" Yoh said sounding excited, before he paled and looked up at the whole their friend fell out of. "Or he did something... something very naughty."

"Like what? Sleep with the Pharaoh's daughter?" Hao asked. "Huh, look at this."

He cleaned off a section of what looked like deep scrapings in the cover of the Sarcophagus as Yoh took a brush and lightly cleaned it off so he can try and read the carvings, but realized they had been shaved off and the name had been chiseled off as well. He knew that if that ever happened, this person had done something terrible.

"The protection spells have then shaved off and they made sure we cannot read his name... He must've done a very terrible deed to warrant being buried here with Anubis watching over him for all eternity. What's this? Looks like some sort of lock." Yoh mumbled, looking at the oddly shaped carving.

"I don't see a key anywhere around here..." Hao said.

"A key? A key! That's what the man meant!"

"What man?" Ryu asked, worried someone did something to Yoh when they had been with that nomadic tribe.

"The man on the boat! The one with the knife... he said something about a key!" Yoh said digging in a bag and pulling out the puzzle box.

"Hey that's mine!" Ryu cried, wondering how his brother got it out of his pocket. Guess he wasn't the only thief in the family.

Yoh just gave a cocky smile and fit it into the lock, smiling as it fit perfectly. Hao twisted it, hearing it click and both he and Ryu began to pry open the sarcophagus. The clay creaked before it finally popped off, but a large billow of tan powder burst into their faces as they backed up coughing and trying to clean themselves off of any potential booby-trap they just set off...

Back with the Americans, Lyserg was instructing three of their diggers to open up the base of Anubis's statue, but to do it carefully. Lucky and Venstar sighed impatiently, wondering why Lyserg insisted on the diggers getting the glory. Pofe and Denbat both laughed as Hans sits quietly by, watching with vauge amusement. Anna however is looking about the room, bored and ready to wander off on her own to find treasures and the like to sell off to make enough money so she'll never have to work ever again in her life. Lyserg smiled seeing the cement like mud finally crack and fall away as the three diggers kept hitting key points in the base softly but still firmly to shake loose the decaying rock and stone before digging the flat ends of their sticks into the opened holds and carefully wedging it out.

**"Again!"** Lyserg commaned, almost grinning like a mad man. **"Again! AGAIN!"**

The panel came loose but at the same time a burst of white smoke engulfed the three workers as they screamed in agony and terror, falling away from the statue of Anubis, their faces, throats and hands burned, blistering and melting away as the Americans, Lyserg and Anna all screamed in terror watching three men die before their eyes..

Cebin snuck along the corridors of the ancient city, humming happily to himself. There should be mountains of treasure somewhere in this warren. He cast nervous glances behind him, hearing small scurrying noises. Nothing was there. He scratched at his backside and chided himself for being superstitious.

His greedy eyes lit up at the sight of a carving on the wall of some ancient pharaoh that was lined with blue jeweled scarabs. "Blue gold." He cackled to himself, peeling several off the wall. He dropped one, but failed to notice it as he worked feverishly. He made a mocking gesture at the carving.

The jewel that had fallen split open and a black beetle pushed its way out. Moving faster than its makeup would suggest it skittered across the dusty floor to Cebin's shoe, where it burrowed its way in. Cebin looked down at sudden, excruciating pain.

He began to scream, hopping on one foot as the scarab burrowed its way through his foot and up his leg. He ripped open his shirt and stared in horror at the bulge making its way up his stomach and chest. He screamed, feeling it burrow through his face and then into his head as he grasped at it frantically and ran, panic-stricken…

Another coffin inside the first, this one wooden. "Of course." Hao groaned.

"Well, we won't need the key for this one." Yoh said confidently. Before they could take this lid off though they heard screaming coming towards them. Hao drew his guns from his holsters, stepping in front of Yoh, who blushed slightly at the show of gallantry.

They all looked on in confusion as Cebin ran in, holding his head and screaming like he was being tortured. He ran right past them, not appearing to see them and ran head first into the wall. There was a sickening crack and he fell back, eyes wide open in death.

Hao looked at Yoh, who was staring at the warden, shocked and appalled, and Ryu, who looked ready to pass out. "Okay, I think that's enough for today."

….

"What do you suppose killed him?" Yoh asked, staring into the fire as they sat under the stars.

"Did you see the way he ate?" Ryu joked, though he was still pale. Hao came wandering over, looking troubled.

"Apparently our American friends had their own mishaps today." He said.

"What?" Yoh asked.

"Seems three of their workers were ah… melted." Hao informed them.

"How?" Yoh asked, looking ill.

"Pressurized salt acid." Hao said matter-of-factly. "Some sort of ancient booby trap."

"Maybe this place really is cursed." Ryu muttered. The campfire flickered and Hao laughed wickedly.

"Oh, you two." Yoh sighed.

"Don't believe in curses?" Hao asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"No, I believe if I can see it and I can touch it, it's real. That's what I believe." He said confidently. Hao shrugged his shoulders. He knew from experience that there were more than a few unexplainable and mystical things in this world. Best to let Yoh figure that out for himself though.

"I believe in being prepared." He finally replied, patting his holsters.

"I believe in spoils." Ryu said, dragging a ratty pack out from behind his back. "Let's see what our stinky friend kept hidden in here, shall we?" Yoh and Hao both looked on as he rummaged through the pack. Suddenly he drew his hand back with a yelp of pain.

"What is it?" Yoh shrieked, frightened for his brother. Ryu looked back in.

"Broken bottle." He muttered. He lifted it out and squinted at the label.

"Good label, twelve years old. Well, he may have been a smelly fellow, but he had good taste."

He took a swig from the bottle. Hao chuckled and Yoh shook his head at his brother's antics. Yoh felt Hao shift a little closer to him and allowed it. He was very confused about this man who seemed to be able to set his heart pounding at the drop of a hat. He could go from charming and gentlemanly to coarse and crude in an instant, but his past seemed to have something to do with that. He did seem to be making a little more effort to be classy, which Yoh appreciated.

He looked up just as Hao looked down and his heart gave a rapid thump. Fire burned in Hao's eyes and Yoh felt himself leaning up towards him. The moment was shattered as hoofbeats and yells pierced the night, followed a moment later by gunshots.


	7. Leave or Die

Riders in black swarmed the camp, uttering eerie war cries. Gunshots rang out into the night. Hao threw one of his guns to Yoh, and pushed him to the ground. "Stay here!" He ordered.

"But-"

"Just stay!" Hao barked and ran off towards the sounds of fighting. Yoh immediately picked up the gun and ran after him. Ryu sighed and loped after his younger brother.

Hao ran through the camp and straight into Anna, heading the other way. "Where do you think you're going Annie?" He demanded, hauling her roughly to her feet.

"Getting out of here!" Anna replied, kicking Hao in the knee. Hao grunted and then shot over her shoulder at a black rider bearing down on them. He shoved her away and ran alongside one of the riders, the one who seemed to be in charge. He leapt and tackled the man, knocking him off his horse.

They tumbled together and rolled away. The scarf hiding the man's face fell away, revealing a smooth-skinned Egyptian with facial tattoos, black eyes and long black hair. The two of them circle each other warily, looking for an opening.

A yelp startled Hao and he looked up in time to see Yoh fire at a rider bearing down on him, knocking him off his horse. The man lunged, taking Hao by surprise, and he dodged, cursing softly. The gun was knocked out of his hand and the man grinned in triumph. Hao rolled away and came up holding a lit stick of dynamite. The two men stared each other down for a moment.

"Enough!" The man cried. "I am Silva, leader of the Medjai. You must leave this place or die. We will give you one day." He swung up onto a horse and yelled in Egyptian. He and the rest of the riders left the camp in a thunder of hooves.

"That's it, there's gotta be treasure here!" Lucky crowed.

"These are desert people, they value water, not gold." Hao countered, looking troubled.

"Well, wasn't that exciting?" Anna purred, sidling close to Hao. "Such a brave man, as always." Hao saw Yoh's eyes flash with something like jealousy. He pushed Anna away.

"Go ooze somewhere else, Annie." He growled at her and then stalked off. "Thought I told you to stay put?" He asked Yoh. Yoh glared at him. "Nice shot."

"Anna was getting awfully close to you, wasn't she?" Yoh asked as Hao escorted him back to their fire. The hand on his back set his skin on fire in a pleasant manner. Hao snorted.

"I had one night of drunken sex with her, and suddenly she thinks that she can have me whenever she wants." Hao explained. "I vowed never to get that drunk ever again. I was out of my mind, I don't even like women."

Yoh felt his heart flip-flop again at his words. Hao wasn't attracted to women. He suspected it, but it was nice to hear an actual confirmation. He leaned a little closer to Hao, making the taller man smile at him as they walked.

...

"Keep your hand up, like this." Hao encouraged, balling Yoh's hand into a fist for him. "Now, hit me in the palm." Yoh grinned and tried, smacking his fist into Hao's palm and then toppling over. Hao caught him as he fell and the younger giggled drunkenly.

"How about another drink?" Hao asked.

"Unlike my brother, Akira-san, I know how to say no." Yoh countered loftily, taking a large swig. Hao gave him a lopsided grin.

"And unlike your brother, you I don't get."

"You're wondering what's a place like this, doing in a guy like me?" Yoh asked, slurring his words.

"Something like that." Hao agreed. "You really are not the type I would think would be on this kind of thing." Yoh looked annoyed at that.

"I may not be an adventurer, or a gunfighter, but I am proud of what I am." Yoh declared. Hao raised an eyebrow at him. "I am a librarian!" Yoh sat down hard next to Hao. "And I am going to kiss you, Akira-san."

"Call me Hao." Hao told him. Yoh grinned and moved closer, wobbling slightly. Hao gripped the back of his head gently and crushed their mouths together in a passionate kiss. He felt electricity zap through him at the contact and Yoh shivered against him. They parted for a moment and then Yoh went in for another kiss, resting his hands on Hao's hips.

"You're drunk, you're going to regret this." Hao warned as hands slid under his shirt, touching his abs. Yoh looked up into his eyes and Hao realized that Yoh was not as drunk as he had thought.

"I'm going to regret it if I don't." Yoh murmured. "And I'd rather regret the things I've done, rather than the things I should have done."

Hao was a bit torn. Here was the pretty young male he wanted since he first set eyes on him, willing to sleep with him, but at the same time they had been drinking and he wasn't sure if Yoh would remember in the morning or not. Finally he caved when Yoh's soft lips found his neck, lightly pecking the sun kissed skin.

Opening his eyes, alight with a fire that burned passionately, he got them up and into Yoh's tent. They both barely set foot into the tent when they were devouring one another with kisses, hands practically clawing at one another. Hao pulled off his shirt, tossing it off to the side as Yoh carefully worked off his tunic and pants. The fine material too delicate and very well made to ruin in rash movements. Soon they were both naked, tangled limbs and locked lips on the bedding. Hao rolled them so Yoh was on top of him, his hands holding that wonderful ass he dreamed of as Yoh moaned softly, panting from the calloused hands on his rump.

"Why-?"

"I want to see how wonderful you look on top of me... besides this'll lessen the pain you will be in tomorrow." Hao said as Yoh blushed.

Yoh kissed his chest and shoulders, tracing the nearly invisible scars that littered Hao's body. He'd seen many fights, survived every single one as well. His body was telling him a story as he worshiped the man beneath him silently. Hao took advantage of this and grabbed the jar of body oil off the mini table just above his head. Dipping his fingers into it as his other hand kneaded Yoh's ass just a bit harder, making him shudder and moan softly.

It would seem he was very sensitive or the alcohol in his system still was making him more aware of touch. Bringing his slicked fingers to the top of Yoh's ass he slid them down, making Yoh squeal a moment at the cold oil before gasping, shivering as his fingers found the puckered skin around his entrance and began to massage it.

Yoh relaxed slowly, his hands on Hao's chest as said male rocked his hips into his own, rubbing their erections together softly as his fingers played softly with his hole before lightly pushing in, one at a time. The process was slow going, it was Yoh's first time after all, and Hao wanted it to be as special and painless as possible.

He worked with one finger for a while, just bucking into Yoh's hips, getting sweet whimpers and soft shaky sighs as Yoh's eyes stared unfocused at his chest, seeing and yet not seeing. Hao purred as the second one slipped in easily, only a hitch in Yoh's breathing speaking of any discomfort he felt before he worked them a bit faster than the one, wriggling them to stretch out the tight ring to fit something bigger later on.

After adding two more fingers, Hao eased them out, slowly as Yoh whined at the loss of pleasure, but gasped when Hao sat up and guided them so the tip of his erection was pressed to Yoh's opening. Yoh bit his lip nervously as he looked into Hao's darker eyes. The older man was silently asking if this was okay, did he want to stop. Yoh simply leaned into him, kissing him softly as Hao gently pushed him down over his cock. At first there was a slight sting of pain, but it dulled shortly after and Yoh gasped for air as he slid to the base and sat there, panting as he adjusted.

He held tightly to Hao's neck, eyes closed, brow knitted together in mild pain and confusion. He was confused because he felt Hao melt into him, felt his pulse match his own and at the feeling of finally being complete. Slowly raising his head, Yoh smiled softly.

"I won't regret this..." He promised, slowly rising himself before pushing down. It felt odd, like a pressure pump. The pressure would vanish when he rose up and slowly build when he pushed back down. "So please... don't regret it... either..."

Hao laughed softly, holding Yoh's hips with his hand and giving a bit of help to make the younger man feel like he was flying. He rotated his hips a bit and on the third try, Yoh gasped loudly, before burying his face into Hao's shoulder to silence his moans and whimpers. He didn't want to wake his brother, the gods only know what Ryu would do if he saw them like this. Hao was a bit put off at not hearing Yoh's voice, but pushed it aside knowing that they weren't alone and with the Americans sharing the same camping grounds for the night, he didn't want to be interrupted.

Sooner than he wanted, he felt Yoh's body begin to lock up; virgins never lasted long to begin with, so he pulled him into a mind blowing kiss and forced him down faster and harder, trying to complete their union soon so they both could relax and sleep. Yoh went rigid, a pleasing whine that vaguely sounded like his name escaping as he came before falling lax against him, barely conscious as Hao grunted, his last thrust emptying his load into the welcoming body of his lover before he sighed and pulled out carefully. Grabbing a rag he cleaned them off as best he could and dressed Yoh in his night pants so if anyone came to check on them, they wouldn't know what had happened.

Smiling at the sleepy looking young man, he kissed his lips and bid him good night before dressing in his own pants and shirt before going to sit watch. Yoh smiled softly, wishing him a good night before sleep claimed him into her welcoming embrace...


	8. Buried Alive and A promise to Forever

The sun was barely rising when Yoh and his group were back in the room under Anubis, examining the sarcophagus they had found. Hao hovered over Yoh a bit as he tried to make sense of the carvings, or the lack there of, on the cover to try and find out why this person was buried here at the base of Anubis. They didn't want to set off any traps or release any old world diseases by opening his coffin up.

"Well they must've really not liked this man... there's nothing here to suggest otherwise... unless some enemies of the Pharaoh broke in and vandalized his tomb after he been laid to rest." Yoh sighed after a few hours of poring over the few books he had left and from his own knowledge of the ancient language.

"So... you're saying it's safe to open this thing up?" Ryu asked. "I'm pretty sure if nothing else, Dr. Faust will be elated to have new mummy to display."

Yoh nodded as Hao shook his head, grabbed the key he had found so long ago and unlocked the wooden coffin before handing it to Yoh. He and Ryu then stood it up against the wall at an angle so if it was booby-trapped they could easily avoid it as Yoh stood behind Hao, eager to see what was inside, but still cautious to the potential dangers...

Upstairs with the Americans, new diggers cautiously pulled large chest out of the base, setting it delicately onto the cloth they had laid out as Lyserg quickly wiped off the top and began to read it. But as he was reading, Pofe went to yank the top off, but Lyserg stopped him.

"Don't! Remember what happened last time?" He gave a pointed glare and Pofe paled. He didn't want to end up a melted corpse. "Seti was no fool. He made this place so that the wealth of Egypt would rest peacefully for all eternity. Until the coming of End."

"Coming of End?" Vanster asked. "What's that?"

"It's said that one day the world would end and many pharaohs, Seti included, began to store their valuables away for when that day came they would give the massive wealth to Lord Anubis so they could live forever while the world perished." Anna said, paling and shaking.

"What's wrong with you?" Minne asked.

Anna said nothing as Lyserg read the warnings engraved into the fine cheery red wood of the box.

"Death shall come on swift wings..." Lyserg began.

"To all those who dare to open this Chest." Anna finished, recalling an old wise woman who told her the same thing some years ago. "It's the a curse... Its a curse!"

Lucky rolled his eyes, but froze when a sudden harsh wind blew through the underground labyrinth. This frightened the workers and Anna into running out of the room all shouting about the curse.

"Curses... stupid superstitious bastards." Pofe groused as he and Lucky eased the top off of the box before Lyserg could protest, a beige cloud of dust rushing up to their faces as they all began coughing and hacking away.

When it cleared, they were relieved to know that they weren't melting or poisoned, though Lyserg insisted they get medical treatment regardless of the matter. Minne saw a cloth in the box and began to carefully unfold it and gasped seeing a pretty necklace that looked like a great golden bird with a large ruby clutched in its claws. Picking it up she smiled as Lyserg spotted something that would make him rich beyond his own imaginings.

"Huh? I thought there was treasure here..." Lucky groused seeing Minne put on the necklace and smile as it 'suited' her.

"This is treasure, gentlemen... the Book of Anubis is one of the most valuable and powerful relics from ancient times. Said to be given to the first Pharaoh by the God of Underworld himself! I've heard legends of a witch who protected these books from those who would abuse it's power and that she hid them here in Hamunaptra..." Lyserg breathed.

"What a load of bull- huh?" Vanster kicked the box and a hidden compartment opened up to reveal several jars all made from smooth sandstone, ivory and gold. They gasped because most of them were still intact.

"There is your treasure... these sacred jars are worth thousands of dollars world wide..." Lyserg said as they each grabbed one of the jars. Hans snorted, as he grabbed a few coins that had sapphires embedded in them.

"At least these will fetch us some pretty pennies... I'm sure there's more somewhere here..." He said, pocketing his treasures as they all headed out to make sure that dust wasn't poison or anything like that...

Back with Yoh and his group, Ryu smiled as he got his fingers into the small space between the halves of the sarcophagus and pulled back with Hao's help. The top gave a crack and broke off as a mummy lurched forward causing all three men to scream before Yoh walked away complaining about how much he hated the mummies for doing that. He swore that whoever the practical joker in the underworld was needed to be taught a lesson because one of these days his heart was going to stop from being scared.

Hao was clutching his chest before his heart calmed down and allowed him to think clearly, Ryu was on the floor in a similar state, before he got up and blinked. Yoh came back over and frowned.

"That's odd... He must be over 3000 years old... and yet he's still so... so..."

"Juicy..." Hao and Ryu finished for him in sync. Yoh wrinkled his nose at their choice in words.

"Yes, this man has to be more than three thousand years old and yet he still looks as though he's… decomposing." Yoh stepped forward, forehead creasing in puzzlement. He managed to catch Hao's eye and blushed, unable to help remembering their… activities the previous night. He didn't regret it, far from it actually. He'd been disappointed to be alone in bed that morning, but he understood Hao's need to know everything was protected. Someday, Yoh thought to himself, he would wake up secure in his lover's arms. The thought gave him a pleasant shiver.

"Take a look at this." Hao said quietly, drawing Yoh from his thoughts. Hao was kneeling by the coffin lid and pointed to the inside, his face grave. Yoh stared at the deep gouges in the wood.

"These were made by…" Yoh ran his nails over the marks. "Fingernails." He looked up at Hao, who raised his eyebrows in reply. "This man was buried alive." Yoh shuddered and saw Hao barely suppress a shudder himself. Yoh looked back at the coffin and saw something that only added to his horror. "He left a message." He said softly, staring at the markings etched into the wood. "'Death is only the beginning'."

Yoh shivered and stared at the mummy, who appeared to be screaming…

Hao looked around the camp. They and the Americans had banded together into one camp, to make it easier to defend themselves against an attack. For some reason Anna had latched onto Hao again, perhaps because he offered some form of protection, knowing Hao would be just a little too noble to not give aid. It annoyed him though, as was Yoh's missing presence.

"So, is the little boy your new fuck toy?" Anna asked, her voice a soft hiss. Hao glared at her. "Love them and leave them, isn't that your thing?"

"Only with you." Hao growled. "If I hadn't been drunk as hell I would never have taken you, I don't even like you."

"I was probably better than him." Anna huffed.

"Only because you're a whore." Hao replied calmly. He spotted Yoh coming back, picking his way through the ruins. "You're in his spot, move." Anna glared at him, but scooted sideways as Yoh came up and plunked himself down beside Hao and held out a few husks of what looked like insects. "What?"

"Scarabs, flesh-eaters." Yoh explained. "Found them in our friend's coffin. They can stay alive for years eating the flesh of a corpse. Unfortunately for our friend he was still alive when they started eating him."

"Lovely." Ryu said with a grimace. "So someone threw them in and they slowly ate him alive?"

"Very slowly." Yoh agreed. Hao was startled when Yoh leaned against him. The soft dark eyes looked up at him trustingly and he did not protest the gesture. Let the others talk if they must.

"Must have got a little too frisky with the pharaoh's daughter." Hao joked. His skin crawled at the thought of being covered in those beetles though.

"Well, according to my readings, our friend suffered the Hom-Dai, the worst of Egyptian curses. I've never actually heard of one being performed though." Yoh said with a frown. "They feared it, because if a victim of the curse should ever rise he would bring with him the ten plagues of Egypt."

Both Hao and Ryu shivered. "Well, let's not wake him up then." Hao growled. "What you got there, greenie?" He asked Lyserg. Lyserg smoothed his hands over the black surface of the book he was holding, expression guarded.

"That's the book of Anubis, isn't it?" Yoh said with excitement. "May I see it?" He asked, reaching forward. Lyserg flinched and held the book closer.

"You would not know how to properly handle it." He stated frostily. Yoh looked peeved at that remark.

"Come on, bed-time." Hao said. He had a feeling that a display of Yoh's temper would not go over well. He took Yoh's hand and led him back to his tent.

"I'm not tired." Yoh protested.

"Well I don't think that being around greenie while he's making those kind of remarks was good for you." Hao replied. He flopped down, taking Yoh with him. They stared at each other for a long moment and then Hao brushed Yoh's bangs out of his face, kissing him lightly on the cheek. "Where are we going from here?" Hao asked quietly.

"Where do you want us to go?" Yoh asked in reply.

"I'd follow you to the ends of the earth." Hao declared seriously. Yoh's eyes softened at him.

"I wonder if my parents would have liked you." He said, nuzzling into Hao's neck. Hao contentedly closed his eyes and allowed Yoh's quiet breathing to lull him to sleep. For a moment, everything was just perfect.


	9. No harm ever came from a book

Yoh woke up as Hao shifted in his sleep, muttering softly to himself. "Hao, Hao wake up, you're having a nightmare." Yoh said, hearing some of what Hao was talking about. Something about daggers and curses was all he could make out. Hao's eyes snapped open and Yoh suppressed a yelp as iron-hard hands grasped onto his biceps.

For a moment Hao just stared at him, caught between waking and sleeping and then, realizing who he was looking at, released Yoh. "You should be careful." Hao said hoarsely. "I'm always on guard for an attack."

"I'll take my chances." Yoh replied, leaning down to kiss Hao's forehead softly. "Do the nightmares come often?" He asked.

"Almost every night." Hao replied. "And they still are goddamn frightening to me."

"Well," Yoh said, shifting to straddle Hao's thighs and smiling shyly at him. "Maybe I can help take your mind off them." Hao frowned slightly.

"You don't need to offer me sex, that's not what I want from you." He informed Yoh.

"I know." Yoh said, leaning down again to kiss Hao's lips. "But it's not just sex, is it? We're meant for each other, aren't we?"

"I think that's about the only thing that I'm certain about in this world." Yoh sighed as hands gripped his hips lightly. "So this is a lover wanting to help his lover, is it?" Yoh nodded his head and shivered as the calloused hands slid inwards over his sensitive inner thighs. He was already becoming aroused by Hao's actions, and decided to play too by rolling his hips down into Hao's, making the long-haired man groan quietly.

Yoh yelped quietly as the world flipped and he found himself lying on his back with Hao in between his thighs. He pulled Hao's shirt over his head as Hao pulled Yoh's pants off him. Hao kissed him, gently, passionately and teased a finger up Yoh's hard length. Yoh gasped into the kiss, allowing Hao to slip his tongue into his mouth and taste him.

Yoh whimpered, feeling Hao's hand grasp around his erection and begin to stroke. The pleasure was almost too much, making his head swim and he could only cling desperately to his lover. Hao's lips left his and licked and sucked at his neck, making Yoh squirm at the sensations.

"Please..." He whimpered. Hao looked down at him with eyes cloudy with desire and affection. Hao released Yoh's member, prompting a protesting groan from the younger and found the oil while shimmying out of his pants. Yoh willingly spread his legs, remembering the night before and how it had been done.

He willed his body not to tense up as a single finger slid into him, thrusting gently. The memory of the pleasure to come had Yoh quivering in want and moving his hips in time with the thrusting finger. "Eager, are we?" Hao's voice whispered in his ear before sharp teeth nipped it gently.

"I...I... Hao please... don't tease me." Yoh begged as another finger joined the first, stretching him.

"Shh, Yoh." Hao soothed, kissing him lightly on the lips. "You'll get what you want soon enough." Yoh groaned as the fingers were removed but sat up as Hao took out the oil again.

"May I...?" He asked, colouring in embarrassment. Hao looked at him and wordlessly handed him the oil. Yoh spread it on his fingers and tentatively touched his member. Hao moaned softly, which Yoh took as encouragement and began to stroke Hao's erection, spreading the oil liberally on his swollen length.

"Enough." Hao whispered, pulling Yoh's hands away and pushing him back to the ground, entwining their fingers. Yoh wrapped his legs around Hao's waist, feeling no nervousness as Hao's member butted up against his entrance. Hao stared down at Yoh, his dark eyes soft and strange. "I think I may love you."

"I think I may too." Yoh whispered back, and then gasped at the feeling of Hao entering. He breathed through his nose quietly, allowing the pain to fade into simply background noise. He wrapped his arms around Hao's neck and kissed his cheek, giving him the go-ahead.

The pace Hao set was languid and loving, making Yoh sigh in appreciation as his nerve endings tingled. He jolted a little as his prostate was hit but Hao didn't speed up, keeping it nice and slow. Anyone else would have been frustrated with the slowness, but not Yoh. To him the pace spoke of comfort and affection rather than simple lust and he loved every second of it.

Hao murmured sweet nothings in his ear as he leisurely brought Yoh to his peak, drawing out the pleasure until Yoh felt delirious with it. When Yoh finally did go over the edge his orgasm was so powerful he thought he'd died and gone to heaven. His mouth opened in a long, silent cry and his euphoria was only heightened by the feeling of Hao's seed bursting into him.

Hao pulled out, panting, and attacked Yoh's mouth and neck with soft, open-mouthed kisses. They rolled, still naked, until they were lying next to each other. Hao's breathing evened out while Yoh stroked his hair. Soon his lover was fast asleep, but sleep was the furthest thing from Yoh's mind...

He'd remembered the Book.

Try as he might, he could not shake it from his thoughts. Hours had passed and the sounds of the camp had finally died away to only the loud snoring of a few people and the crackling of the fires, though the horses and camels made their presence know every now and then as well. Finally unable to fight the temptation, Yoh stood up from the bed slowly and carefully, smiling when Hao moaned and turned over in his sleep, cuddling a pillow. Donning his pants and shirt, he carefully sneaks out of the tent and through the camp. He saw Lyserg sleeping in his makeshift work tent. In his arms was the Book of Anubis and a Canopic Jar.

He frowned, for someone who works with the Egyptology Historians' Association, he should know better than to mess with the Canopic Jars... Whoever's organs where in would not be happy to know they are missing from their crypt. Shaking his head, he snuck over to his tent and carefully, with ease and practice, slipped the book from his arms. He crept back over to his little work bench by the fire and set the book down and reached over to slip the Key out of Ryu's pocket.

"That's considered stealing, you know." Hao's voice floated to his ears as said man walked out of the tent shirtless.

"According to you and my brother, it's called 'Borrowing.' Don't think that Mr. Pofe didn't recognize the tool kit you gave me." Yoh shot back.

Hao snickered, it had been funny seeing the man panic only to notice Yoh had it, but because Hao scared him off, he didn't try to take it back or mess with Yoh for that matter. No one messed with Akira or his 'bed warmers' it was asking for trouble. Sitting down next to Yoh, he watched him carefully open the book, his hands shaking with excitement as his whole face brightened up.

"I've dreamed about this ever since I was a little boy... My mother told me these wonderful stories about Ancient Egypt and my father would teach me about the culture and myths... I always wanted to find this book..." Yoh rambled incoherently, but still enough that Hao pieced together that one of Yoh's dreams was coming true.

When Yoh opened the book, a sudden gust of wind shot passed them, nearly taking out the fire burning a few feet in front of them. Hao frowned, that seemed to happen a lot around here. He turned his attention to Yoh who was reading the characters in the book fingers following the rows and columns of Ancient carvings while twitching softly with glee.

"Should you really be reading that?" He asked.

"It's just a book..." Yoh laughed softly. "No harm has ever come from reading a book."

Hao nodded in agreement, but still something told him they shouldn't. Brushing off, he focused on Yoh's voice, you wouldn't hear it when he spoke, but he had a nice accent when he read Ancient Egyptian. He was almost hypnotized by his voice alone when Yoh stopped.

"It's talking about the Night and the Day..." Yoh translated for him and he nodded. Yoh kept reading, but jumped when Lyserg appeared before them, eyes furious as he slammed the book closed and growled.

"You mustn't read from the book! You have no idea of what you are reading!" He growled, startling the others awake.

But before Yoh could protest, they heard something and gasped when an Arabian worker shouted 'Locust.' That sent everyone into a mad dash into the ruins of Hamunaptra as Lyserg held the book closed and to his chest.

"What have we done?" He asked, covered in the bugs, but not a single one of them harming him.

The others ran down different tunnels as they heard the loud chittering of bugs, but weren't sure where they were coming from. Pofe shoved Hao out of his way, knocking Yoh to the floor as he ran off with a torch in hand, Minne, Lucky, Venstar and Hans close behind him. Anna made sure to kick dirt in Yoh's face when she ran off into a different tunnel. Ryu and Hao helped Yoh up, cleaning his face off as he muttered unpleasantly about the rude Americans.

"I'm fine..." He assured. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to cause this."

"You didn't know..." Hao said. "Besides it's Greenie's fault for stopping you from finishing."

Yoh nodded, but still maybe he shouldn't have read it aloud. He jumped as the floor began to shake, they quickly hugged a wall only to scream in shock when a mound grew from the floor and bursting out of it were millions upon millions of black beetles.

"Scarabs!" Yoh screamed and took off running, pulling his brother and Hao with him.

They ran out of a door way and into a room that was setup with only a set of crumbling stairs and a few pillars where statues use to stand, no floors where visible from what they could see and didn't want to risk jumping to their deaths. Running up the stairs, Hao was in the lead, his gun at the ready, his hand falling to his blade in case he needs to use it. Behind him was Yoh, the younger man tripped and Ryu quickly caught him and pulled him up to continue when suddenly:

"Run you sons of bitches! RUN!" Venstar yelled as he and his group ran down the stairs. Ryu shoved Yoh up and onto a platform out of the way before Hao and himself jumped onto a pillar each, quickly equalizing their weight so as not to fall to their deaths.

They watched the group run into the tunnel they just left from as a few workers copied them and jumped onto a pillar, but when one man tripped, Ryu made to help him out, but gasped when the Scarabs rushed over him. His dying screams the only thing they could hear before the bugs moved on looking for another meal, a corpse of bone and cloth all that was left of him. Yoh felt sick, his eyes wide and beginning to water as he leaned back on a wall, not realizing he touched a pressure stone. He let out a startled scream when he fell back into a hidden room as Hao and Ryu looked to where they heard his scream and gasped.

"Yoh!" Ryu yelled, searching frantically for his brother. "Yoh!"

"YOH!" Hao shouted, eyes searching for him as well. "He said this play was littered in booby-traps and hidden rooms right?"

Ryu didn't get a chance to answer before Hao was at the spot Yoh was last at trying to find a hidden switch or wire that may have triggered a trap door of some kind...

Yoh tumbled down a slide of some kind and landed hard on the floor, hitting his head and passing out. He was unaware of the figure lurking in the dark. The figure came close and seemed to gasp.

_"You... you are the one who woke me up... yes, you will do perfectly..."_


	10. Awakened

~In the Crypt; during Yoh's reading~

_"By the power of the Night and of the Day, awaken from your slumber and breathe again... By ancient laws, you will walk this earth until-"_

At first nothing happened, then the sickening sound of bone and wet flesh squelching together was heard before a certain mummy twitched and let out a roar, letting the world know he was awake and he wanted revenge! Looking around he knew this was the accursed room he had been mummified in. Growling, he left, there were trespassers here and one of them was bound to know what he wanted to know...

Pofe and his group ran like mad men until Hans tripped, falling onto his face and his glasses fell off. He panicked, without his glasses he couldn't see a damn thing! He was about to ask Minne for help when Anna stepped onto his glasses and snatched up his torch. He gasped, grabbing the remains of his glasses, the lenses too cracked to help him see any better than he could at this moment. Getting up, he followed Yoh's advice to keep his left hand on the wall to guide him back out of the ruins, but because of the mad dash he had no idea where to go anyway.

But still it was better than nothing. He managed to get to the intersection and felt a cool breeze passing through so he was close to an exit, but the question was: Which way is the exit? He jumped hearing something behind him. Spinning around he tried to see what it was, but all he saw was a shadowed figure.

"Pofe... Venstar?" He called. "Is that you? I can't see, my glasses were broken in the mayhem... Can you help me out?"

No reply. He frowned.

"Hey what crawled up your ass and died?" He asked.

Again no reply. Then suddenly he felt something breathing down his neck and his eyes went wide. The breathe was cold as death and smelt like it too. Then he heard growling, something demonic rather than someone trying to be scary. Slowly he turned around and was face to face with the mummy. All anyone heard was a scream before the chittering of scarabs blocked the sound out.

He traveled through the halls, coming to the room where Anubis's feet were, but when he saw the box he frowned, his new tongue clicking in his mouth as his new eyes narrowed. Kneeling down he reached into it and pulled out a broken Canopic Jar. His eyes widened, this was one of the ones belonging to his beloved Goddess! Growling in fury he was about to go on a rampage when one of the invaders wandered into the room with him. He frowned at her.

She didn't look like slave, nor was she dressed like any of the women he knew of. She was pale too, her hair a duller blonde than his own had been and her eyes were dark as night. He crept about, watching her, studying her as she pointed a strange weapon in one hand, shaking from fear as a torch held in her other hand gave her light to see. Finally he decided to get a better look, he came up behind her, impressed she sensed his presence or rather the lack there of.

She shrieked and dropped her weapon and the torch and backed away, hands fumbling with beads around her neck and pulling them up and holding them before her as if they would protect her. She spoke in tongues. Interesting was she a witch? Maybe she would be of use...

He would have blinked if he had eyelids, but the gesture was still the same when he saw her pull out more strange jewels and began to speak in other tongues as well, some he recognized, others he didn't and then suddenly she pulled out the six point star and began to speak in the tongue of the slaves.

_"You speak like the slaves... Hmm, you may be useful to me... I promise you, no harm shall come to you as long as you are loyal and you will be rewarded with great riches beyond your imaginings..."_ He said, coming to stand a foot from her, holding up his rotting hand, in it was rings and earring of solid gold and other rare jewels the slaves had dug up for them.

He noted the flash of greed in her eyes replace the fear, though she spoke with fearful fondness.

"My prince... what is it you wish?" she almost moaned when he gave her the small jewels.

He showed her the Canopic jar and asked her with a snarl of anger, _"Where are the others!"_

Upon finding out that others like the one he stole the tongue and eyes from, had broken in and stolen the jars as well as the Book of Anubis, he roared in fury and sending her off to find the book while he dealt with the thieves. He knew exactly where one of them was and would go after him first. Using the ancient hidden paths and doors he quickly came upon the man, but he was not alone. Another thief came tumbling into the room, but was rendered unconscious.

He felt a pulse of power from the stranger and let his curiosity take over. Approaching he gasped, the young man was stunning, but something about him made drew him in and then he realized it, it was this boy that had awoken him from his slumber and it would be this boy's power that would bring Je-ne back from the Underworld and make her into the Goddess she was born to be!

_"You... you are the one who woke me up... yes, you will do perfectly..."_ He whispered, touching the boy's face delicately before he hid in the shadows when the boy stirred...

Yoh moaned, his head hurt from the bump on the back of it and he was confused, where was he? The last thing he remembered was being chased by scarabs and taking refuge on a platform before he fell and... he looked around, the room was dark with only a hole with moonlight spilling in from a corner. Then he noted someone stagger into the room and he gasped.

"Who's there- ooh Mr. Hans!" He sighed in relief recognizing the American's clothes and approached him. "Mr. Hans, are you alright, let's get out of here and see the doctor... AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

He had walked up to him and turned him around to see empty eye sockets and a missing tongue when Hans tried to speak to him, begging for help. Yoh backed up until he felt something squishy and yet hard behind him, turning around he screamed even louder, eyes going wide and stumbling over his own two feet as he tried to lead the monster away from Hans and keep it away from him as well.

"Mr. Hans... get help... hurry... please get help..." Yoh gasped out as Hans stumbled and fell, crying out that he couldn't see, his voice muffled from lack of tongue to help make his words clear.

The mummy turned to watch the crippled man with amusement before turning back to the boy. Yes he was stunning, it would be a waste of beauty to just kill him, but he needed to complete his promise. He walked slowly toward him, trapping him against the wall.

_"There's no need to fear, my prince... Yes, my beautiful Je-ne..."_ He breathed, but glared when another appeared, this one looking like an older and stronger version of the boy with long hair as well.

"There you are Yoh! Jeez, you chose a wonderful time to play hide and seek- HOLY CRAP!" Hao breathed when Ryu joined them only to plant his ass on the floor seeing the monster.

Not liking the interference, he roared at them sounding very much like a monster as the man yelled back before using that strange weapon on him. He yelped when his legs suddenly detached from his body, his face hitting a stone, causing his jaw to break and hang awkwardly as the group took off...

Hao gripped Yoh's hand, heart pounding in his chest as they hurried through the catacombs to the light of the moon. He stopped short, nearly getting flattened by Ryu as the taller man failed to stop. Silva and the rest of his band were waiting outside, weapons out. Silva looked stern and almost sad to Hao's eyes.

"I told you to leave or die, you refused, and now you may have killed us all." Silva sounded weary and angry. "That which we have feared for three thousand years has come to pass, the creature has been awakened."

"Relax, I got him." Hao growled, keeping a tight hold on Yoh, who looked like he was starting to go into shock.

"No mortal weapon can kill this creature, he is not of this world!" Silva snapped. Several other of Silva's men came out of the ruins, dragging Hans with them.

"You bastards, what did you do to him?" Venstar roared, taking out his gun.

"We saved him, saved him before the creature could finish him off." Silva replied calmly. "Leave, all of you. We must hunt him, and try to find a way to kill him, before he kills us all. May the gods show mercy to you if we fail."

"Cheerful chaps, aren't they?" Ryu muttered as Silva and his men headed inside the ruins.

"I told you, I already got him." Hao insisted. Silva walked up to him and stared down into his eyes.

"You have a fire in your soul, that is good." He said softly. "Know this, the creature will be coming for you, for him." He nodded at Yoh, who stared up at Silva, deathly pale. "He must consummate the curse. And until he does, he will never sleep, he will never eat, he will never stop hunting you."

Silva turned and followed his men inside. The Americans stood frozen, holding Hans carefully. "Well?" Hao growled. "You heard the man, let's get out of here."

Everyone scattered, the Americans going for their horses and Ryu, Hao and Yoh to their camels. Hao boosted Yoh up and got on behind him. The way the boy was going he was going to pass out soon, and Hao didn't need him falling of his camel.

They and the Americans fell into formation, feeling safer in a group and galloped as fast as their mounts could take them from the godforsaken city. As they did so an unearthly, blood-curdling shriek rang out from behind them. Yoh let out a scream of his own and then slumped against Hao, dead the world. Hao hung onto him grimly, set on getting as far away from that thing as possible.


	11. What are we going to do?

Yoh watched as Hao dumped his clothes back into his trunk once more. Letting out a sound of frustration he snatched the clothes back and set them back in the dresser, glaring at Hao. The man had been hovering over him ever since they'd gotten back to Cairo.

"I thought you didn't believe in this stuff." Hao growled, taking Yoh's clothes again.

"Well, an encounter with a three thousand year old walking corpse tends to convert one's thinking." Yoh replied, trying to snatch his clothes away from Hao.

"Well, we're getting out of here, as far away as possible." Hao said, taking Yoh's books and dumping them in the trunk.

"No, we're not." Yoh snapped.

"Yes, we are." Hao growled, staring fiercely into Yoh's eyes.

"No I'm not." Yoh said firmly, blocking Hao's path to his trunk. "I woke him up, and I must try to stop him."

"I told you not to play with that thing, didn't I?" Hao said.

"You did, I didn't listen, I woke him up, now I have to fix this." Yoh insisted, refusing to move.

"How?" Hao demanded, throwing his arms up in frustration. "You heard Silva, no mortal weapons can kill that thing."

"Well, we'll have to find some immortal ones then." Yoh said pragmatically. Hao snorted at him. "You don't have to stay, this is my fight."

"I ain't leaving you to deal with that thing alone. I'm going to drag you out of this place even if I have to drug you to do it." Hao growled, stalking from the room. Exasperated, Yoh followed after him.

"According to the Book, once this creature has been reborn, his curse will spread, and as his strength grows, so does the curse, infecting the people until the whole world is destroyed." He explained to Hao's retreating back.

"Not my problem." Hao insisted.

"It's everyone's problem!" Yoh said incredulously.

"No, my only problem is you." Hao stated, turning and pinning Yoh against the wall. "When I signed up for this job it was because of you, when I stayed even after Silva told us to leave, it was because of you, and now I want us out of here, so that thing can't get its hands on you."

"Hao, I can't just leave. I caused this, if I don't try and fix it, if I run from this, then I'm a coward. Could you love a coward?" Hao didn't answer him. "I'm staying."

"Fine." Hao growled, releasing him.

"Where are you going?" Yoh demanded as Hao continued to stalk off.

"I need a drink." Hao replied.

%&%&%&%

Hao stared moodily down at his shot glass, wishing to drown his troubles. He knew he couldn't though, somehow he knew that creature would be after Yoh, and he couldn't protect the boy if he was drunk. The worst of it was that he knew that Yoh was right, they had to try and stop this. He just couldn't fathom losing Yoh. A scruple broke out behind him and he smiled as a familiar voice drifted over the smoke and noise to him.

"Come on! Bring it, ya bloody wimps!" Laughed a loud voice followed by obnoxious laughter.

Hao raised his glass only to have it snatched out of his hand by Ryu. Said man had left his hair down, tying it back and out of his face as he downed the shot.

"Yoh leaving?" He asked, his tone bitter, but Hao could hear the masked concern only an older sibling could possess.

"No. He wants to stay and find away to put that thing back in the ground where it should have stayed... In a way this is more my fault than his..." Hao sighed. "By the way has he always-"

"Been stubborn? Yes. You wouldn't believe it with his soft features and submissive disposition." Ryu laughed, as the bartender set down two shot glasses for them. "Father always said Yoh was exactly like mother; wish he knew just how true that was."

They laughed as they went to take a swing, Ryu growling when someone snatched his drink and downed it. Hao looked at the dark brown skin on the man's arm and followed up to a youthful face and wild black curls.

"Well if it isn't Chocolove... Glad to see you still hanging around." Hao said.

"Eh? Akira! Akira! I thought the desert swallowed you whole!" The man laughed, hugging Hao as said man laughed, reaching a hand up to pat the soft mess of curls. "Should've known you'd be too hot for even the Desert to swallow ya! So Fire, how you doing!"

"I good... Almost got hung." Hao laughed as the man plopped down on a stool beside them, his eyes glazed with alcohol, but still nowhere drunk. "I see you are still causing bar fights. Still telling bad jokes?"

"Bad! Those jokes are golden! At least the wife and kid think so! Or rather my wife use to think so... died a little over a few years back, left me and our infant daughter at the time." Chocolove said, his smile dimming. "Ah, I got married to a nice seamstress gal! We have a daughter, she's about 5 now. Speaking of which... Opacho! Come say hi to your Uncle Hao!" He called loudly over the still brawling drunks in the back.

Hao paled before his eyes filled with rage as he grabbed Chocolove and began to strangle him at the same time he shook him like a rag doll. All the while cursing in Swahili as Chocolove laughed through it all. Ryu snickered, seeing Hao out of his norm as he finally let go of the laughing man and hung his head still muttering, but this time in Japanese. A small girl walked up to them in a small colorful poncho, her hair was done up in a cute afro similar to her father's as Chocolove picked her up.

"Opacho, this is Hao." He said, pointing to Hao, who was now sitting up, having ordered more drinks for them, juice for the little girl and smiled at her. "He fought with daddy in the war."

"Hello Opacho. You can call me uncle if you want." Hao greeted. "This is my friend Ryu. He's very silly."

"Hey!" Ryu growled, indignant to the insult.

Opacho laughed a little as the Americans came down finally. Hao's face fell into a blank mask as Pofe plopped down beside Ryu.

"How's Hans?" He asked. "Is he going to be okay?"

"I don't know... How'd you feel if YOUR eyes and tongue were ripped clean out?" Pofe growled, his mood very sour and only getting worse. "We're ready to bail out so grab the kid and let's go."

"You realize that things going to hunt us down, right?" Hao asked. "Choco, sorry, but I'll catch up with you at another time."

"No problem, besides I gotta take Opacho home; it's time for dinner." Chocolove said, patting his friend on the shoulder. "By the way: What's hot and cold at the same time?"

Hao growled, slowly glaring at the darker man over his shoulder. "You're cooking?"

"What? No!" Chocolove shook his head. "You after getting laid!"

And he was running out the door laughing as Hao threw an empty bottle at him, smirking when it smacked off the back of Chocolove's head. Turning back around, Hao sighed.

"So what? We're going to sit here and wait to die?" Lucky questioned.

"Yoh thinks if there is a way to awaken that thing, there has to be away to kill it as well. Fight fire with fire, or rather ancient curses with ancient magic." Hao said.

"But a lot of good that's going to do, your friend Lyserg won't let Yoh anywhere near the book." Ryu growled, recalling the heated argument that went between the green haired historian and his little brother. "At Least Yoh's trying to correct his mistake."

"What if one of us could get the book from Professor Diethel, will Yoh be able to quickly look it over and find away to put that thing back in its grave?" Lucky asked, looking hopeful.

"We can only hope..." Hao said. "Cheers to good luck and killing that damn thing."

The others nodded as they all took a swig only to spit back out. Ryu gasped, looking at his hand when he saw blood instead of the amber liquid of the whiskey.

"The fuck man! Tasted just like-"

"Blood..." Hao breathed, dropping the glass in his hand as the water fountain in the middle of the room began to bubble pink and finally blood red as Ryu stood up, eyes wide with shock.

"And so all the rivers and waters of Egypt ran red, as if they were blood..." He breathed.

"He's here..." Hao growled.


	12. He's here

Anna set down two steaming cups of tea down as Hans sat in the plush chair across from his guest, a man dressed in black and gold robes with a mask over his face. He said nothing as Anna played his translator and envoy.

"There, tea is served... Prince Mar-ko thanks you for your hospitality, Mr. Hans." Anna said in a sickly sweet voice as she watched the blind man dab at his mouth with a cloth to keep drool from dropping all over the place.

"Ish an honor teo meeth you..." He struggled to say, reaching his free hand out to shake with the prince, but Mar-ko moved his hand away as Anna caught Hans' hand and patted it gently.

"I'm afraid that Prince Mar-ko doesn't like to be touched; his tribe forbids it unless he is married and taking his wife." she explained. "But still he is most pleased with you... after all you welcomed him with open arms and gifted him with your presence... and your eyes... and your... tongue."

Hans paled, shaking as he reached for the gun on the table, but because of his blindness he hit the cup of tea, knocking the fine china and the gun to the floor as Mar-ko pulled off his mask and grinned crookedly. Hans grabbed for Anna, standing up and trying to run away. But Anna tripped him and laughed cruelly as she kept talking in that sugary sweet tone.

"But I fear, Mr. Hans, he still needs more..." She cooed as she tip toed out of his range, kicking the gun as she went before Mar-ko stood up and approached the cowering American.

"No... no... Nooo-oooo-oooo-oooo!" Hans screamed as Mar-ko roared...

Yoh was walking down the block, his head buried in one of five books he was carrying. He was startled out of his studies by that haunting sound before the sky darkened with thick clouds.

"Yoh!" Hao yelled running up to him.

"Still here, I see." Yoh stated, still a bit peeved with Hao.

"Uhh, let's get inside." Hao suggested, grabbing his arm and pulling him inside just as the clouds burst, but instead of rain, fire and brimstone hailed from the skies forcing those outside to take cover, anyone unluckily were burned to death if not immediately crushed to death.

A terrifying scream tore through the air and Yoh immediately dropped his books, heading towards the sound. Hao cursed under his breath and chased after him. They met up with the Americans, who were thundering up the stairs. "That was Hans, I just know it!" Minne screamed.

Hao kicked open the doors to the room and stopped short, hands flying to his mouth as they saw what was left of Hans laying on the floor. The man was sucked dry, nothing by skin and bone left, his mouth opened in a soundless scream of terror as his body lay as if he had fought off his death and still lost. Minne screamed and ran out the room, but Lucky grabbed her and held her still.

The sound of tearing flesh and creaking bone drew their attention to the other corner of the room, where the monstrosity was going through a transformation that seemed to give him some semblance of skin; at least, it made him look less rotted anyways. It turned and saw them watching, then let out a roar of rage.

"We're in trouble." Hao said, lifting both his pistols and pointing them at the mummy, making sure Yoh was behind him. The mummy moved forward and Hao emptied his pistols into it. The bullets had no effect however, and the mummy merely batted him aside like he was a toy, making him crash into the wall and slide down it.

The creature had Yoh cornered now, and the boy stared up into the nightmarish face, his own face pale and his dark eyes huge. **"You woke me up, little prince." **The creature's voice was horrible, and darkly amused. **"You never could mind your own business, but I suppose you'll be useful enough to bring back my Je-ne." **

Yoh tried to cringe away as one mummified finger reached out to touch him. There was a clang of piano keys and everyone froze, turning to look at the snow white cat who hissed at them. The mummy's eyes widened and he let out a shriek before dissolving into a mini-sandstorm and sweeping out of the window.

"Get everyone; we need help." Hao ordered as he grabbed Yoh's arm. For once the younger male wasn't protesting, and that worried Hao. "Come on Yoh, we need you now." Yoh shivered and seemed to pull himself together.

"We need to see Faust." He said.

Hao pulled Yoh along, joining up with the Americans and Ryu as they headed for the Museum. Yoh walked briskly towards Dr. Faust's office, Hao trying to calm the American's down as they were passing one of the exhibits. Yoh gasped and Hao immediately pulled out his gun, followed by all the other gun happy nuts in the group. Faust smiled pleasantly at them as Silva stood beside him, looking unimpressed.

"What are you doing here?" Hao asked.

"Are you going to shoot us?" Faust asked, laughing a bit as his dog barked. "Easy Frankensteiny... to answer your question, we are a part of the Pharaoh's royal guard known as the Medji."

"We've protected the Pharaohs of Egypt both in live and in death. For over 3000 years we've kept watched and made sure the creature was never discovered and freed, but in the end our efforts proved to be for not." Silva stated.

"So you're justifying the fact you went around killing innocent people?" Yoh asked incredulously.

"If it kept that thing buried for all eternity? Let me think..." Silva and Faust both made thought looks before shouting:

"YES!"

Yoh jumped and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault... I read from the book aloud even after Hao told me not to..." Yoh admitted. "I didn't know..."

"It's fine Yoh. As long as we can find away to kill it. Now then tell me what happened." Faust said, taking a seat as he grabbed skull of a small cushion and set it on his lap, petting it lovingly. "Eliza and I are curious to know what happened out there."

Yoh told the story haltingly, painfully aware that this whole mess was his doing, and now one man was dead and possibly more with all the plagues going around. He had taken to pacing by the time he was done.

"Everything is unfolding just as the old tales had said." Silva stated bleakly. Hao raised a finger.

"Question. Why doesn't he like cats?"

"Cats are guardians of the Underworld, he will fear them until he fully regenerates." Faust explained.

"Yeah, and how does he do that? By sucking us dry, that's how." Pofe said, looking around as though expecting Mar-ko to pop out at any second.

"In the room, he mentioned a name." Yoh interjected, apparently roused from his pity-party. "Je-ne." Both Faust and Silva stiffened.

"It seems his devotion to her has not faded." Faust said. "Je-ne was the Pharaoh's daughter, his favoured child." Yoh felt an unfamiliar surge of anger from somewhere in his deepest subconscious at this. "Mar-ko believed her to be a goddess and was going to use forbidden magics to release her from her mortal form."

"He also said that I would bring her back." Yoh said, thinking he knew exactly what the monstrosity meant.

"A life to begin a life." Silva said softly. "One cannot bring someone back from the dead without a sacrifice, and it seems that he's chosen you."

"He talks to me like he knows me." Yoh said faintly, barely feeling Hao wrap his arms around his waist protectively. "And I feel like I know him, and all these dreams I've always had…"

"Reincarnation, perhaps?" Faust suggested. "There are any number of-"

"Not to be rude or anything, and I'm sure Yoh's past lives must be interesting, but I think we should be focusing on how to get rid of this thing." Hao interrupted.

"I thought you didn't want to get involved." Yoh murmured slyly.

"I changed my mind." Hao replied blithely.

"Hao is right, we cannot give up just yet. There must be something." Silva said.

Suddenly the room started to go dark, as though a shadow were falling over everything. Everyone in the room looked up and saw the sun going into a full eclipse, when no eclipse was ever supposed to happen.

"And then god stretched out his hand and there was darkness throughout the land of Egypt." Ryu murmured hopelessly as the sun completely disappeared.


	13. Running out of Time

Hao looked out at the darkened streets, seeing soldiers running around like ants, unsure of what to make of the sudden night in the middle of the day. The superstitious would be restless, he knew that well.

"We have to stop him from regenerating." He turned to look at Yoh, who was pacing the floor of the hotel suite's living room. "Who opened that box?"

"Well, it was me, Hans, Venstar here, Lucky, Minne and of course that Diethel fella." Pofe answered, swallowing nervously.

"What about the little harlot, Anna?" Hao asked.

"Naw, she split out of there like a cat with its tail on fire." Venstar chuckled darkly. "She was the smart one."

"We need to bring Mr. Diethel back here, before the creature gets to him." Yoh said, biting at his thumb.

"Okay, you two with me,' Hao said, pointing at Pofe and Venstar. "Yoh ,stay here. Minne stay with Yoh, Lucky guard them with your life." Of course everyone had their own opinion on that.

"I ain't leaving!" Pofe protested.

"It's safe here," Venstar added. "We're staying put. Make Lucky and Minne go!"

"Hey, cowards!" Minne hissed like an annoyed snake.

"Who put you in charge?" Yoh demanded, obviously mad about Hao attempting to keep him out of danger. "You're not leaving me behind like some old suitcase. I caused this problem and I'm going to fix it."

Hao, not in the mood for arguing, strode over, picked up the smaller man and marched to the bedroom, ignoring the pounding fists on his back. He all but threw Yoh in and closed the doors, locking them so he couldn't get out. Yoh spewed a string of colorful profanity at him through the wood while pounding uselessly on the door.

"Keep an eye on him." He told Pofe, shoving the key into his hands. He then pointed at Lucky and then at Minne, a silent command to keep an eye on her as well, now was not the time to be running off alone. "You, with me." He growled at Ryu.

"Me?" Ryu squeaked. Hao glared at him. "Alright, alright, don't bite my head off."

He and Ryu walked through the halls and Hao paused, hearing some odd noises from Lyserg's room. He put a finger to his lips and quietly opened the door, revealing Anna ransacking the room, tearing open drawers and cupboards in a frantic search for something.

"Well, well." Hao said, stepping into the room. Anna stopped, eyes wild as she stared at him in disbelief. "Let me guess, spring cleaning?"

Anna ran for the window, but Hao was faster, grabbing the leg of an upended chair and chucking it at her. She fell with a yelp of pain, but Hao felt no sympathy for her. He marched up to her, gripping her by the hair and slamming her against the dresser.

"You brought a new friend back with you, didn't you?" Hao hissed.

"What friend? You're my only friend." Anna said, fluttering her eyelashes in an effort to look coy.

"What the hell you doing, being buddies with that creep? What's in it for you?" Hao demanded.

"It is better to be the right hand of the Devil, than in his path." Anna grinned nastily. "As long as I serve him, I am immune."

"Immune?" Hao growled, smashing Anna against the dresser again. "Immune to what?" Anna muttered something unintelligible. "What?"

"I don't want to tell you, you'll just hurt me some more." Anna replied. Hao snarled and dragged Anna away from the dresser.

"Tell me what he wants, and try not to lie me." He growled, lifting her up so that her head was just under the spinning blades of the fan. Anna shrieked.

"The book! The black book they found at Hamunaptra!"

"What does he want with it?" Hao demanded, letting her down slightly.

"Oh come on, I don't know that." Hao lifted her again. "Okay, okay! He wants it to bring his dead goddess back to life, but that's all, just the book, oh, and your little fuck buddy, but that's all, I swear!"

Suddenly there was an unearthly shriek from outside. Hao looked and Anna took advantage of his distraction, whapping him over the head and diving out the window. Hao hissed as he darted to the window to see anna vanishing down a dark alley as further down the block he saw a crowd gathered around a man in black stooped over someone. He leaned out further before his eyes widened when he saw the man's barely formed face smile at him, in his hand was a Canopic Jar and in his other was the Book of Anubis.

"Fuck..." Hao breathed knowing that the corpse laying in the street was what was left of Lyserg. He glared at the grinning monster before it opened its mouth and black bugs swarmed out attacking the people. Hao gasped and dove into the room once more and yelled at Ryu to slam the windows closed. Barely as second later the bugs smashed into the windows, but both men held them shut.

"What the hell is he doing!" Ryu asked.

"Don't know, don't care as long as he doesn't get near Yoh!" Hao yelled back as he held the shutters shut before it fell silent and nothing was fighting against him.

"Come on, we need to get a car and get out of here. Is there anywhere we can take Yoh to hid until we can find a way to kill that thing?"

"I know where Faust keeps his car, but we'll need a couple of cats first." Ryu stated, remembering that the monster was still not fully regenerated and the cats were their best option in protection at the moment...

Lucky sighed as he paced before the fire, the screams from the streets made his skin crawl. Minne sat in a chair by Yoh's door, the boy had fallen quiet a few moments ago. Pofe and Vanstar looked ready to shoot anything that looked remotely non-human. Pofe finally jumped up.

"I need a drink... Lucky, Minne, you coming?" He asked. "Van, what you want so I can bring it back for ya."

"Bourban..." was his only reply, his hands working to clean his gun and reload it while his eyes stared out the larger windows, searching for anything that would try and suck them dry.

They nodded and left. For about ten minutes, He sat there counting his bullets before he stood and began pacing the room. He spotted the small jar decorated in gold and sapphire and pulled his gun out. He practiced his gun slinging skills, pulling the gun out fast and turning off the safety, but not firing. He rest it and do it again. He stopped when he the wind suddenly stopped and frowned. He slowly approached the window, it looked like the city was dead, no one was outside. His hand rested on his gun, but before he could pull it out and fire, the windows burst open and he was grabbed by sand.

His screams died in his throat, not even gurgles could be heard as he was drained bone dry. The sand then converged into one spot and a figure in black stood in the room, he looked more human now, though still needing more to fully regenerate. He approached the door and noted it was locked as if it would prevent him from getting to his prize.

On the other side of the door, Yoh was in bed, curled up into a ball like a little kitten as he slept peacefully. The sound of sand trickling into the room didn't reach him. He moaned and turned onto his back when a breeze blew into the room, but he did not wake. The creature stood up and carefully moved to the bedside, not wanting to wake the sleeping human. He stared at the innocent face of the child and smirked cruelly.

**"Je-ne..."** He breathed, closing his eyes as if savoring the name before he leaned down and pressed his lips to the boy's, but upon touching the living while not fully regenerated he started to decay and rapidly.

Yoh woke up to the sensation of something dry and flaky on his lips and when he saw the decaying face of Mar-ko, he punched him, shocking the creature off of him as he screamed and jumped off the bed, wiping at his face and spitting, trying to rid himself of Mar-ko's touch. Mar-ko touched his cheek, laughing when he didn't feel any pain before turning his cold eyes on Yoh.

**"It is time, my prince..."**


	14. Fully regenerated Die well, my friend

Yoh backed up into the wall, eyes wide and trying to find a weapon, or an escape route. Mentally, he was ranting away at Hao locking him in the room for safety, but ending up making him easy prey for the flesheater!

He grabbed a book and chucked it, Mar-ko batting it away as Yoh threw his type writer next, grinning when it smacked into the monster's head, but he still kept coming. But just as he pinned Yoh to the wall, Hao kicked the doors in and grinned as he said.

"Hey!" Both Yoh and Mar-ko looked at him. One had the look of annoyance and boredom as the other look said that he was insane. "Get away from him!" Mar-ko snarled and spat in Egyptian at Hao. "Oh, yeah? Look what I got!"

Hao gleefully held up a white cat that hissed at Mar-ko who shrieked in fear before turning into a mini sandstorm and flying out the window and away from the guardian. Hao smiled and held up the cat petting her head.

"Thank you, Kathy." Yoh sighed as Hao turned to him and pulled him close. "Come on, we need to see Faust the bastard got to Lyserg."

Yoh paled. He didn't need to ask to know that Mar-ko now had the book of the dead, but he couldn't use it without the Key which they still had and he still needed Yoh as well. Ryu grabbed a light bag and stuffed it with clothes as Yoh tossed on shoes and a robe, since he was only in his pajamas and they hurried down to the car. Pofe drove to the museum and they ran inside.

"Faust! Silva! It's bad! He's gotten Lyserg and Vanstar!" Hao yelled as he ran into the room where Faust and Silva were talking. The taller brunette sighed as he looked to his fellow kinsman and nodded.

"He's also taken over the city, the people are like Zombies. They are searching for you and the others as we speak. It's only a matter of time before they come this way. Do you have the Book?" Silva asked.

"No. The bastard got to Lyserg before we could find him. On top of that he's got an old acquaintance of mine working for him and the greedy bitch will most likely lead him here to get the others he needs and when he's drained the last one dry, he's gonna come after Yoh. We need to get out of the city fast and find another way to kill him. He's getting stronger every time we see him. Kathy's not gonna keep him away." Hao stated, petting the cat in on his shoulder as she purred.

Frankie barked and Faust hushed his dog and looked at Yoh.

"I know you've studied every piece of ancient Egyptian text, art and statue brought in. Did you see anything at all that could be of use?" Faust asked.

"... Yes!" Yoh cried after a pause before he rushed out of the room and down one of the many corridors. He found a large slab of onyx stone littered in hieroglyphics as Faust pulled out his reading glasses and with the others holding torch lights for them they began to read it as fast as they could. "According to the Bimbridge Scholars, the Book of Amun-Ra was supposed to be buried at the base of Anubis."

"That's where we found the Black Book." Lucky stated with distaste.

"Yes, so that means they were mixed up, they mixed up the locations so if the Book of Anubis was found inside of Anubis, then the book of Amun-Ra has to be..." Yoh trailed off, reading through the carvings quickly but efficiently so as not to miss anything.

Ryu sighed as he looked out a nearby window and paled.

"Uhhh, Yoh... I don't mean to rush you, but you may want to read a bit faster... We've got company." Ryu called, eyes locked onto the advancing crowd of zombies covered in blisters and boils caused by the bugs Mar-ko had unleashed beforehand.

Hao growled as he and Silva took off to bolt the doors shut and move whatever they could to block the crowd out. Anything really to buy them some time. Lucky held Minne steady, knowing she was ready to bolt out there like a bat out of hell, but they couldn't risk running into the monster himself.

"Hurry, Yoh!" Ryu hissed as he turned to go get the car ready.

"Patience is a virtue!" Yoh sing-songed as he kept reading.

"Not right now it isn't!" Hao retorted, loading his shotgun quickly. The zombies started banging on the doors and the Americans looked to Hao and Yoh nervously. Hao felt icy sweat roll down his back but he kept his face carefully blank, silently willing Yoh to hurry up.

"I got it!" Yoh cried. Everyone looked at him expectantly. "According to this text the Book of Gold should have been inside the statue of Anubis, but the Book of the Dead was there, so that means the Book of Gold is inside the Horus statue." Yoh rose to his feet, cheeks flushed with victory.

Just then the zombies broke through the door. Hao and Silva hacked at their numbers as they retreated. "Where are we going?" Minne demanded shrilly.

"We sent Ryu to get the car, he'd better get here soon!" Hao replied, shooting another zombie in the face.

Ryu meanwhile ran as quick as he could through the museum. He came upon a group of zombies and almost screamed, but then joined their ranks, chanting and shuffling along with them until he was sure they would not notice him slip away. He bolted to the car and got it started, pulling up just as Hao, Yoh and the rest spilled out of the museum, having lost the zombies.

"Go, go, go!" Hao screamed, vaulting into the car. As they all got in, Anna ran out and spotted them, screaming for the zombies to get them.

"You're going to get yours, Annie!" Hao roared as the car sped off.

"Oh, like I've never heard that before!" He heard Anna taunt behind him. The zombies chased them, faster than human beings should have been. They lost Pofe the first time they turned a sharp corner.

"Go back, go back!" Lucky shouted.

"If we go back we're dead!" Hao roared in reply. "Gun it Ryu!"

The zombies kept after them, pulling first Lucky and then Minne out of the car to be taken back to Mar-ko. The others knew they were dead when three agonized screams rang into the night and then died. Still the zombies pursued them until they nearly overturned trying to avoid crashing into a wall, spilling them out onto the ground. The zombies surrounded them, but did not move.

The silent figures then parted to allow two more through. Anna, the turncoat, and a tall, blue-eyed man with blonde hair. "The creature has fully regenerated." Silva said dully.

"He is all but invincible, and all he has to do is raise Je-ne from the dead, and the end is upon us." Faust added. Hao stared at the man, fury rising in his chest; he knew him, how, he did not know, but he knew this man, and he didn't like him. Protectively he brought Yoh closer to him, feeling his lover tremble slightly.

Mar-ko began to speak, his voice pleasant, and sibilant. "Mar-ko only wants the boy." Anna translated. Mar-ko spoke some more. "Take his hand and your friends will be spared and you will be together, forever."

"For all eternity, bitch." Yoh corrected Anna snippily. Anna shut her mouth and glared at him.

"No way in hell." Hao growled, going for his guns. Yoh's hand on his arm stopped him.

"There's still time, get to Hamunaptra, find the book, he needs me alive for now." He whispered in Hao's ear, brushing his lips just briefly across Hao's cheek. "I know you'll come for me." Hao could find nothing to say as Yoh walked calmly up to Mar-ko and took the 3000 year old monster's hand. Mar-ko smirked at him over Yoh's head and turned to go. He bellowed out one last command

**"KILL THEM ALL!"** Hao heard Yoh scream just once before the zombies were after them again.

"Here!" Faust called, lifting a hatch in the street. "It's the sewers." He and Silva stood, fighting off the zombies, as Hao and Ryu slipped down the hole. "Go my friend!" Faust told Silva, pushing the taller man back.

"What of you?" Silva demanded.

"They need your expertise now more than mine, I can buy you some time to get out of the city." Faust said. His eyes softened at the horrified look on Silva's face. "I will be with my Eliza again finally, you know nothing would make me happier."

"Go well my friend, may the gods favour your sacrifice." Silva said and then slipped down the hole.

"Where's Faust?" Ryu demanded as Silva pulled the hatch closed. "We're not just going to leave him!" Silva turned and gave them both a grim look.

"Let's not waste the time he's given us." Hao said in a hushed voice. "We've got to get to Hamunaptra, fast."

"And how are we going to do that?" Ryu demanded. Hao smiled slightly.

"I know of someone who might be able to help out."

* * *

><p>Ottawa: Gods we're such bitches!<p>

Rye: Everyone's gonna be screaming at us to stop killing off the cool peoples, but sorry! They gotta die or the story wouldn't progress!

Hao: You killed Faust!

Rye: TTxTT Don't remind me!

Ottawa: While Rye's crying her eyes out, plz review! And Hao I'm the one who technically killed of Faust.

Rye: TTxTT We suck...


	15. The Race: Back to Hamunaptra!

The slightly battered motorcar rambled across the Egyptian sands, Hao at the wheel and Jonathon and Silva sitting behind. Each had a weapon in hand or close at hand in case something new popped up to prevent them from getting to Hamunaptra, and to Yoh.

A small collection of huts greet them over the rise of the next dune, along with a WWI biplane looking like it had seen better days, but still serviceable. A small number of locals emerged from the huts, watching them curiously. Hao nodded a polite hello to them and stopped the car, getting out.

They headed to the plane and found the tiny girl, Opacho, sitting under its belly with one of the local women, playing with a doll. "Hey squirt, where's your daddy?" Hao asked. Opacho smiled at him.

"In the plane." She said. "Daddy, Mr. Hao's here to see you!"

"Oh, geez, and here I thought I was going to have a quiet day." The Afro-topped man quipped as he slid out of his plane. "So, what you here for?"

"Got a problem." Hao replied.

"And what does this problem have to do with His Majesty's Royal Air Corp?" Chocolove asked.

"Not a damned thing." Hao admitted. Chocolove looked up at him, his dark eyes interested. Hao jerked his head at Opacho.

"Opacho, time to go inside for a while." Chocolove said.

"Okay daddy." Opacho obediently padded off, the local woman following after her.

"Is it dangerous?" Chocolove asked.

"Yup." Hao nodded. "I know you got a kid to look after, and this is kind of a life or death situation-"

"I was born under a lucky star, Akira." Chocolove interrupted, waving off Hao's concerns. "What is this, smuggling?"

"A rescue, from an ancient supernatural force." Hao responded. Chocolove's eyebrows went up.

"Well, you always did have a talent for pissing off the wrong person, didn't you?" Chocolove chuckled. "Alright, where are we headed?"

"Deep in the desert, remember me rambling on about Hamunaptra?" Hao asked.

"Said you'd never go back there."

"Yeah, and you know how good I am about keeping promises." Hao growled. "I got one though now, one that I need to keep." He murmured.

"How soon do we need to leave?"

"Immediately." He grinned cheekily.

Hao nodded, turning to the car and opening the trunk, Frankie hopped out of the back, panting lightly as Hao pet his head. The German Shepard had not left his side since he found them outside of the city and led them to where they could get back to the museum to get the car. Hao reached into the trunk and pulled out his weapon bag, he slung it on his shoulder and walked over to the others. Ryu sighed as he quickly braided his hair and put on the head-gear Chocolove gave him. Silva was uncertain, he's never had his feet off the ground ever in his life, besides the contraption looked like it would fall apart if he touched it.

"Hey, Choco... mind if the dog stays behind with you kid?" Hao asked, his face grim.

"Yes, he can stay... And don't worry." He laughed it off, he told them to get situated while he made sure that Opacho would be alright with his neighbor until he got back.

When he came back he had his goggles and gear on. Hao was in the gun toret as Silva and Ryu were strapped down to the wings securely. Nodding in approval, he climbed in and took off not long after. Soon they were up in the air. Hao called out directions over the wind while Ryu rolled his eyes, muttering about the things he did for his brother. Silva was grinning away, astounded by the feeling of being weightless in the air.

Hao kept a sharp eye out over the distance, trying to spot anything that didn't look natural or maybe an envoy of sorts that Marco would use. After a few minutes he leaned on his right and smirked at Ryu's back.

"You alright?" He shouted over the sound of the wind and engine.

"DO I LOOK BLOODY ALRIGHT! ? !" Ryu demanded loudly, twisting his head enough to send Hao a seething glare.

Hao only laughed at the other angry Japanese male before he turned to his left and whistled to get Silva's attention, but the man was lost in his own world. Grinning widely he, called out:

"How're you doing?" Hao only laughed when the man turned his head to grin back at him.

"We're almost there!" Choco called, gliding the plane into an easy bank, circling a small mountain range and leveling off over a gorge. "... Look there!"

The three men looked where he was pointing to see a massive sand twister moving across the desert. It wasn't an uncommon site, but Chocolove wouldn't point it out if it was something natural. The man's eyesight was uncanny.

"Never seen one that big before..."

"No?" Hao demanded.

"Nope! Looks like we caught up with them! Hold tight!" He twisted the plane into a barrel roll just as the twister dissipated.

On the ground Yoh and Anna were dropped into the sand rather unceremoniously. Yoh groaned under Anna's weight before he shoved her off, slapping her hands away from his crotch when he felt her grope him.

"Get off!" He hissed, finally getting up to his feet, but as he did so, Mar-ko walked by him and grabbed him by the hair, twisting his head so he could see Hamunaptra in the short distance.

Yoh's heart sank as his fear and dread rose.

"Oh no... we're back..." He almost whimpered if not for the sound of a plane. He craned his head in Mar-ko's grip to see a plane twisting in the air like an elegant bird and smiled. "Akira..."

Mar-ko frowned, the pests were still alive? That was easily remedied. He shoved Yoh to the floor and closed his eyes as the sand began to shift unnaturally beneath them. Anna remained on her knees behind Mar-ko, using him to protect herself as Yoh had no choice but to grab hold of the man's leg and use it as a support when the sand shuddered suddenly and a section suddenly fell away from them. It pulled back and began to form one massive wall behind them.

Mar-ko opened his eyes, an unearthly light shining in them as he smirked cruelly. Yoh gasped when he opened his mouth and made a motion making him seem like he was lunging at something, the wall of sand plowing passed them. It didn't take genius to figure out that he was going after Yoh's rescuers.

"No!" Yoh cried out as he watched the plane start going into twists and turns in the air trying to out race the wall of sand that seemed to be gaining on them.

Hao grunted as his side it the rim of his seat, hissing in Arabic while Chocolove swore in Swahili, telling them to hold on tight before he rolled the plane into five consecutive barrel rolls that gained them some distance before he yanked the lever upwards, making them shoot into the sky, high above the ground, but the wall of sand only grew to match them before suddenly a face appeared in the wall. Hao's eyes widened before they narrowed.

"Choco, I know you hate backseat drivers, but I suggest putting the pedal to the metal!" Hao yelled, turning and cocking the mounted Gatling gun before opening fire on the wall of sand.

Choco looked back, eyes going wide before he yelled out a curse word and a 'hang on tight' in Swahili before he grabbed a few levers and then put all his weight on the pedal sending them into a suicide run. Ryu held tight as Silva suddenly yelped, also hanging on tighter for dear life. Hao soon stopped firing when the face vanished and then it reappeared with an evil grin. He didn't get a chance to warn the others as Chocolove suddenly sent them over a cliff into a nose dive that promised to leave nothing behind should he miss his timing in pulling up.

The face opened its mouth, but missed the plane when it vanished from sight. Chocolove pulled up, leveling off a few feet from th ground while upside down. Hao sighed, as Chocolove laughed and then with a few quick moves they were right side up once more and soaring back around to head for Hamunptra once more. But as soon as they got close to where they had seen the ruins they saw something on the ground and Hao paled.

Mar-ko stood on the edge of a cliff, waving his hand mockingly at them before spires of sand stone and rock shot out of the ground. Chocolove yelped as he twisted his way through them like a sewing needle, but one spire clipped the end, nearly catching Hao too, and sent them out of control spiralling into a not so distant cliff side. The last thing Yoh recalled before he passed out from grief and fear was screaming Hao's name...


	16. A Promise between Brothers

Rye: We're horrible! TT^TT

Star: Damn it she's crying again...

Hao: Warning! Sappy Character Death alert!

Chocolove: YOU- #$%#$ !

Ottawa: Enjoy! *covering Choco's mouth as he rants*

* * *

><p>Hao coughed as he pulled himself out of the sand, groaning as he counted his lucky stars that he was only got away with a shake, rattle and roll rather than shattered bones and death. He walked over to his weapon bag and moved it off of Silva's back, the man moaning and grumbling in Arabic as he stood, almost falling over when his equilibrium was suddenly returned to normal.<p>

Ryu was stuck to his wing still and asked for a bit of assistance. Hao told him to brace himself before he cut the straps and Ryu fell to the sand with a yelp and thanks. Silva took the Gatling gun off the turret as Hao searched around for Chocolove.

"Chocolove!" Hao called and heard a faint voice calling him a loud mouth as well as a hot head.

He smiled, if Chocolove was making jokes he was fine. The three walked to the pile of wreckage to help the man, but stopped dead in their tracks at the sight.

Choco was still in his seat, speared through with one of the broken propellers from the plane. His normally rich dark skin was an ashen tan now. He coughed out blood as more of it poured from several wounds especially where the propeller was lodged in his right lung. Breathing was difficult and painful, but Chocolove knew he was not walking away from this and even worse was that he was not going to see his daughter grow up.

"Choco-" Hao choked as he ran to his friend's side and carefully picked his head up and held it for the man. "Stay with me! Don't you dare die on me! You said your Luck has never failed you!"

"It didn't..." Chocolove wheezed out a laugh. "When we got clipped... I knew we were all...g-gonna d-die-" He coughed violently, rasping worse now. "I passed it onto you three... b-because... If- If we all d-died... who'd... who's gonna save your lover?"

"You fucking idiot! What about Opacho! She's gonna be devastated to find out her Daddy's not coming home!"

At that Chocolove laughed loudly, coughing in between laughs before he sighed, giving Hao that look that made Hao want to punch the man, but at the same time he knew he couldn't hurt his friends no matter how much he tried.

"She... she already knows... That girl is special Hao... I know- I know you and... your lover... will take care... of her... She's special... Do me a favor..."

"Name it."

"Have a drink in my honor, kick the motherfucker's ass... an-and... tell-" He began to choke, the blood was making it hard and his vision was going, already he could see his ancestors waiting to guide him to his final rest, but he held onto life for just a bit longer, he NEEDED to say this! "Te'er... I lo-"

He went limp and Hao tried to wake him, but nothing. He closed the man's death glazed eyes and whispered a prayer he learned from him in Swahili wishing his friend a safe journey to his final rest before he stood and moved away as soon as he did the ground began to cave in and the three male jumped onto stepping stones as they finally noticed they landed in a circle of sinking sand. Hao growled in anger knowing he could not bring Chocolove's body back home for a proper burial, but knowing his friend, he'd want it this way.

He clenched his fist around Chocolove's lucky Goggles that had miraculously survived the crash. He swore he would give these to Opacho and that no matter what happens after they killed Mar-ko once and for all, he would take care of Opacho and raise her like his own. He only hoped that Yoh would help and that Opacho didn't suffer any lasting emotional or mental scars.

"Don't worry, brother... That bastard's going back to hell where he belongs." Hao promised, slinging his back over his shoulder and storming off towards the hellhole where this all began...

Yoh's face twitched as he came to, nose wrinkling in distaste at the smell of stale air and something distinctly rotten. There was something tying his hands over his head and some weight on his chest… oh god it just moved. He opened his eyes and yelped as he came face to face with a large rat. He twitched, dumping the rat to the side onto a female mummy.

He choked back a scream at the sight of it. He knew it to be Je-ne, Mar-ko's goddess that he was about to be sacrificed for. He closed his eyes and prayed, tears seeping from the corners of his eyelids as he realized no help was coming for him with Hao dead…

Hao, Silva and Ryu quietly stalked the empty passages of Hamunaptra, ever on the alert for Mar-ko or Anna, or some other trap. "So where is Horus?" Hao whispered to Silva.

"The treasure chamber." Silva answered.

"Treasure?" Ryu echoed, his voice too loud for Hao's comfort.

"Keep it down, you want that thing finding us?" Hao hissed. Ryu winced and grinned sheepishly. Hao rolled his eyes and stalked off after Silva. Ryu's attention however was held by a carving that seemed to be studded with large jewels.

He picked one off the carving, noticing it was shaped like a scarab beetle. "Hey chaps, come and have a look at this." He whispered loudly, gesturing for Hao and Silva to come back. As he stared at the blue jewel the top of it cracked open and a beetle poked its head out of it. Before Ryu could process this new development the scarab quickly forced its way entirely out of the jewel and then burrowed into his hand.

Hao was about to grab Ryu around the neck and shake him for delaying when the taller man began to scream in agony, dropping whatever he was holding and grabbing hold of his wrist. "IT'S IN MY HAND, IT'S IN MY HAND!" Ryu shrieked repeatedly.

Silva grabbed Ryu and turned him around. Hao could now see the lump that was the scarab burrowing under the skin. "GET IT OUT!" Ryu screamed at him. Hao took out a pocket knife as the beetle made its way up Ryu's arm. "NOT LIKE THAT!"

"Too late." Hao growled, digging under the skin and popping the beetle out. It landed a short distance away upside down and wriggled until it righted itself and rushed at him, uttering a shrill squealing noise. Hao calmly took out his gun and shot it.

BAM!

Yoh jerked at the sound of the gunshot and looked around wide-eyed. Could it be possible Hao and the others had survived? Mar-ko, sweeping around the room in his robes, looked towards the doors, his eyes narrowing.

He took a jar from a nearby shelf and poured a handful of dust into his palm. Completely ignoring Yoh's struggles he blew the dust at one of the walls. A moment passed and then the wall cracked, an arm jutting out from it. Yoh watched in horror as several mummies, twisted, wretched things, pulled themselves from the walls and bowing down before Mar-ko.

"**Kill them." **Mar-ko hissed in Egyptian. The mummies hastened to obey.

"He will not fail, not after you've failed twice to kill him." Yoh shouted at Mar-ko. The blade of a knife pricked at his throat and he looked up into Anna's hateful eyes.

"Be silent in the presence of my Master."

"You'll get yours Anna, mark my words." Yoh growled. "People like you always do." Anna smirked, but it faltered under Yoh's unwavering glare. She backed away, grumbling uneasily to herself. "Hao, be careful." Yoh whispered to himself.

Hao was helping Silva in the treasure chamber they'd uncovered, trying to pry open the compartment under the statue of Horus when he felt a shiver roll down his spine. Inexplicably he felt nervous, as though something were going to pop up on them. He shouldered his rifle, waiting.

He didn't have to wait long. A mummified arm burst from the sandy ground, quickly followed by the rest of the body. Several more lurched their way through the doors and burst out of the floor. Hao didn't hesitate and started shooting.

"Ryu, kind of could use a little help here!" He bellowed at the gangly man, who was staring around at the treasure, awestruck. Ryu yelped when he saw what was happening and brought out his own weapon, shooting wildly at the advancing mummies.

"Now would be a good time to get that compartment open!" Ryu yelled.

"I'm working on it." Silva snapped, pausing to shoot a mummy getting too close for comfort to Hao. He managed to pry open the compartment and took out the book. "Come on, let's go."

Hao and Ryu continued shooting mummies, but there were too many of them and they were getting blocked in. Silva suddenly shoved the book of Amun-Ra at Ryu and drew his sword, leaping with a mighty yell into the fray of mummies.

"Silva!" Hao yelled.

"GO! I'll hold them off." Silva roared back, even as the mummies surrounded him. "Save us all."

"I will." Hao promised, and then ran like hell.


	17. The Ceremony

Anna hurried through the caverns of Hamunaptra. Her instincts told her that this was the last place she wanted to be. Hao was resilient and she didn't want to be around when the final confrontation between him and Mar-ko took place.

She stumbled into a chamber she'd never seen before and her eyes bulged. Treasure, so much treasure. Her brain urged her to flee, but as she scurried through she couldn't help but stop, her brown eyes glinting with greed…

Yoh struggled fruitlessly as Mar-ko read from the book while some more mummies chanted and repeatedly bowed in a circle around the altar he was chained to. A strange mist bubbled up from the surface of the black, tar-like pool of water nearby. The mist resolved itself into something vaguely human-shaped and floated over to where Yoh lay chained next to Je-ne's mummy.

The mist hovered over him for a second and a flash of… something went off behind his eyes and the feeling of familiarity intensified. Then the mist moved on and hovered over the other mummy before sinking into it. Je-ne's eyelids snapped open and she screamed. Yoh screamed too as the empty eye sockets turned on him, somehow hungry.

'**With your death, Je-ne shall live.'** Mar-ko declared, raising a long knife above his head, poised over Yoh's heart.

"Yoh, we found it, we found the book!" Ryu's voice made Mar-ko whirl and hiss, his task forgotten. Yoh stared as Ryu brandished the golden book triumphantly over his head.

'**The book of Amun-Ra.'** Mar-ko hissed, moving towards Ryu. Ryu's grin turned puzzled, and then alarmed.

"Ryu, open the book, there's got to be a spell in there!" Yoh called to his brother. Ryu's hands scrabbled at the cover of the book as he backed away from the advancing mummy.

"It's locked!" He finally said, his voice shrill with panic. Yoh shoved down his own panic, trying to think.

"He's got the key, Mar-ko's got the key, you need to get it." Yoh shouted. Ryu stared at him like he'd gone insane.

"You've got to be kidding me." He squeaked.

No one was paying attention, so no one saw hands lift a ceremonial sword from one of the statues and steal behind Mar-ko. There was a sudden screech of pain from ancient lungs as Hao shoved the blade of his stolen sword through its stomach. Mar-ko turned and glared at Hao as he hacked through the mummies. He hissed and, Ryu forgotten, turned back to take care of the interloper.

Hao managed to hack through one of the chains and had to duck back as Mar-ko took a swipe at him. "Hey, there's something on the cover." Ryu called. "Ahh, let's see…" He began to read slowly, in atrocious ancient Egyptian. Mar-ko stopped attacking Hao and went after Ryu again. Ryu scampered away, still trying to read.

"Doing okay?" Hao whispered to Yoh, lifting the sword.

"Yes, I'm tied down and about to be sacrificed, I'm wonderful." Yoh snapped. Hao chuckled and cut through the chain on Yoh's other wrist. Yoh sat up quickly and kissed Hao full on the mouth. Hao responded eagerly, forgetting for a moment that they were still in trouble. "I thought I'd lost you again." Yoh murmured against his lips.

"And I thought I was losing you." Hao responded and then gave Yoh a puzzled look. "Wait, again?"

"Huh?" Yoh blinked, but gasped when Hao suddenly tripped only to see half of one mummy holding onto his legs as another that was missing parts of its legs held him in a choke hold of some kind. Yoh gasped when a third walked up holding a tombstone sized tablet of hard onyx above its head. "HAO!"

Hao looked from the mummy he was trying to keep from biting him to the one about to crush him and snarled as he reached to his hip and pulled out his favored blade, the stone cut cleanly through the advancing mummy's legs and it fell back with a cry only to be crushed under the tablet. Yoh, galvanized into action kicked the head off the mummy holding Hao's legs and was about to help remove its hands when he was yanked by the hair and shoved a few feet away, Je-ne's mummy screeching at him as she swung the ceremonial knife at him with deadly precision.

Hao jumped up, flinging the other mummy off, to help but gasped when Yoh caught Je-ne's hand and with a move that not even he was familiar with, flung her four feet away from him and then took off running when she flipped back onto her feet as if she were a living being and not some demonic corpse. He was not allowed another moment to help when he heard the harsh breathing of more mummies, but these guys were dressed in battle armor and carried weapons. They came in ranks and stopped a few feet from Hao.

Hao stared at them, his mind seeming to not comprehend that Mar-ko had an army. Then he did something, that he would later deem as 'fucking stupid.' He let out a long yell, trying to intimidate them. The four in front of him took battle positions and roared, louder and longer.

"..." He stared for a moment before he shook his head. "Nuh-uh..."

And then he took off running, being chased down by the guards as Yoh was being hunted by Je-ne and Ryu tried to multitask reading the book and avoiding Mar-ko. Mar-ko walked slowly toward Ryu, not at all bothered by the idiot's failed attempts at reading the carvings on the cover. Ryu looked up, yelped and took off running behind some statues and a few tables for mummification. Still trying to read the damn book and cursing himself when he didn't take up Yoh's offer to better understand the Ancient language. He jumped back when Hao was sent flying a few feet past him with a few of the guards leaping after him.

"How's it coming!?" Hao cried as he rolled to his feet and kept running, pausing to fight off a guard when he got too close.

"Yoh would have had it by now!" Ryu called back, running once more when he noticed Mar-ko too close for his comfort. "Yoh! I'm having trouble with this last symbol!"

"What does it look like!?" Yoh called out, trying to dodge Je-ne only to be surprised by her on the next turn and pinned to the wall, her mummified hand crushing his windpipe as she raised the ceremonial knife to drive it into his heart.

"It's... a bird... A Stork!" Ryu called flapping his arm as if to immitate said creature.

"Ahh-ahh... Amenophus!" Yoh choked out, eyes starting to roll in his head.

"Ah... I see..." Ryu beamed, walking away slowly as he began sounding out the spell he found.

Hao was not having the best day, he was being tossed around and it was getting on his nerves, just only a little bit. He rolled a few feet dodging the jabbing spears before he jumped to his feet and then up onto a ledge only to grab a rope and cut it, crushing a mummy under a heavy steal torture cage. Flipping his blade around he blocked a few hits aimed at him as he dropped back down. The mummies were cheating as far as he knew, climbing on the walls like oversized cave spiders. Seeing Yoh's life in danger, he made to go save him, but was tripped and pinned down by the guards. Their weapons poised and ready to deliver the final blow. And just as they were about to end his live, Ryu finally called out:

**"I am your God and King, Obey me!"**

Everyone froze, minus Je-ne and Yoh. Hao, who had closed his eyes to await his death, opened one and then the other, eyes growing comically large when he saw that the weapons had paused right over him, just kissing his flesh. He suddenly felt sick with how close to death he was before the weapons were drawn back and they all turned to face Ryu, weapons held before them.

**"Kill him!"** Mar-ko ordered. **"What are you waiting for? KILL HIM! I SAID KILL HIM!"**

**"Kill Je-ne! Protect my brother!"** Ryu ordered, smirking as the guards did as told, marching off to find the two. Mar-ko's eyes went wide as he chased after them only to falter as he saw their shadows on the wall. Je-ne turned when she heard the harsh breathing and began to back away from Yoh, who collapsed from nearly being strangled to death. The guards flipped their weapons and without fail, began to stab her much like she and Mar-ko had done to her father. Her dying screams faded as Mar-ko closed his eyes, shedding a tear for his goddess before his eyes filled with rage. He turned on Ryu, who gulped and dropped the book, trying to run away, but Mar-ko appeared behind him and grabbed him by the neck.

**"You killed her... Now, it is your turn..."**


	18. Death is only the Beginning

**"You killed her... Now, it is your turn..."** His mouth began to open wide, but before he could do anything further, Hao cut his arm off, freeing Ryu, who screamed like a little girl, flinging the appendage away from him.

Mar-ko turned his menacing glare on Hao and grabbed his arm, reattaching it as he stormed over to the Japanese male. Ryu got up and jogged over to Yoh, smirking at his brother and then held the book steady as Yoh opened the key and then the book.

"Keep him busy, Hao!"

"Waaaaaah!?" Hao cried out as he was throw over the ceremonial tables, landing on his back with a grunt and blowing both his hair and sand out of his face. "Okay... I can do that..."

Mar-ko stalked after Hao as Yoh quickly read through the spells, there were ones that could work but would require Hao's death to work and Yoh didn't want to sacrifice his lover. Ryu began to twitch and fidget, growing anxious as he watched Mar-ko beating up Hao. He didn't want to rush his brother, but at the same time he didn't want to see Hao die, they've bonded pretty well over this madness. Yoh finally let out a triumphant yell and began reading, sounds and unnatural winds coming from all sides of them until the main stairs leading out of the room burst with a dark light and a two horse drawn chariot came running down the stairs, a man or was a it woman, dressed in robes cracked the whip at the beasts as it rushed at the fighting men. Passing over them, Hao gasped as he saw flashes in his mind, a palace, a warm tanned body laying naked beside him, a pair of women, and finally a blade in his chest. He pulled back gasping for air as Mar-ko did the same, but he looked up to see Mar-ko chasing the chariot as a misty pale purple version of himself reached back to him.

"I thought you said that spell would kill him!" Hao growled, grabbing his blade as Mar-ko turned on them, eyes blazing with hatred and anger.

"I never said it would..." Yoh smirked coldly. "But he is mortal."

Hao thrust his blade into Mar-ko's gut, twisting it and ripping it out as Mar-ko gasped, seeing blood staining his hand before he stumbled away falling into the tar like pool as ghostly hands grabbed onto him, pulling him deeper into the pool, his skin rotting returning to his original mummy like state. But before he was completely pulled in, he locked eyes with Yoh, smirking twistedly as he breathed out:

**"Death... is only the Beginning..."**

Yoh shivered as Hao held him close. Ryu smiling as he came over holding both books in his arms. Yoh smiled and hugged his brother and Hao.

"Let's get out of here..." Hao purred in his ear, holding Yoh close to him as the brothers nodded in agreement...

Anna grunted as she struggled to lift the heavy sacks of treasure she was hauling through the ruins. She paused for a moment, lifting one onto what looked like a torch-hold for just a second. The thing, which now that she looked at it, looked more like a lever, slowly lowered with a grinding of gears. When it stopped the whole city began to rumble ominously…

Hao looked up as the city rumbled around them. "What the hell was that?" he growled, hefting the sword he still held.

"Um, I think the city's sinking." Ryu said, pointing to a pillar that did indeed appear to be sinking into the ground.

"Let's go." Hao said, grabbing hold of Yoh's hand and pulling him along. They hurried through the tunnels, finding giant slabs coming down on doorways all the way through. The three of them rushed through the treasure room.

"Couldn't we just-?" Ryu asked, looking around.

"NO!" Yoh and Hao said at the same time, each grabbing one of his arms and dragging him along. They were ducking under the last wall coming down when they heard someone screaming at them to wait. Turning they saw Anna running towards them as the wall came down.

Hao looked at Yoh and then got on his hands and knees, stretching his hand out to Anna. But it was too late and he had to snatch his hand back before it was crushed. "Goodbye, Anna." He muttered, and then ran….

Anna clutched at the torch she'd managed to hold onto, shaking in fear. Trapped like a rat, no way out. A scarab chittered at her from a nearby statue, mocking her. She brandished her torch at it, but it merely chittered again. Anna sobbed in terror as the rest of the scarabs surrounded her. He torch went out and then the screams began…

Yoh, Ryu and Hao rushed out of the ruins as they collapsed beneath the sand. Hao and Yoh fell to the ground in a heap, panting and admittedly crying a little bit. Ryu leaned over, gasping for air and then straightened. He shrieked as a linen-wrapped hand dropped on his shoulder.

He whirled and looked up into Silva's tired, but smirking face. "You sodding bastard, you almost gave me a heart attack!" he yelled at the man, who was seated on a horse.

"Thought you were dead." Hao said, standing up.

"It appears that Allah has further plans for me." Silva replied. Hao grasped his hand and shook it.

"You're a good man, Silva." He said.

"As are you. Take care of him, he is something special, I can feel it." Silva murmured, looking at Yoh.

"Don't I know it." Hao whispered back, releasing Silva's hand. Silva smiled and kicked his horse into a gallop, speeding away from Hamunaptra.

"And he's just leaving us here." Ryu whined. Hao ignored him and helped Yoh to his feet, kissing him soundly as he did so.

"All's well that ends well?" Yoh asked. Hao smiled and then frowned again, remembering.

"Listen, I know it's a little early to be talking about anything to do with kids…" He chuckled at Yoh's wide-eyed look. "But, there's a little girl who needs a new daddy."

"Why not give her two?" Yoh asked.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Hao laughed and helped Yoh up onto a camel. Ryu got on another with a sigh and the three of them rode off away from the lost city, never noticing the gleam of gold in their saddlebags.


End file.
